Становление Темного Лорда
by Fuyuki Lei
Summary: Дамблдор был уверен в правильности своего решения, оставляя Гарри Поттера на крыльце дома Дурслей в ночь на 1 ноября 1981 года. Прошло 10 лет, и придя к Гарри для вручения приглашения в Хогвартс, Альбус Дамблдор понимает насколько он ошибся в своем выборе. Поступив в Хогвартс, Гарри создает себе имя куда большее нежели Мальчик-Который-Выжил, чем привлекает внимание Волан-де-Морта.
1. Глава 1: Мальчик-Который-Выжил

Ночью 1 ноября 1981 года почти все в магическом мире Великобритании праздновали падение сильнейшего Темного Лорда за последние пятьсот лет. Волшебники ликовали, восхваляя Спасителя Магического Мира, но ни один из них не задумался о той цене, которую пришлось заплатить младенцу за их спокойствие. Ни разу маги не подумали о ребёнке, оставленном на крыльце не желающей заботиться о нём семьи; не вспомнили они и о том, что маленький мальчик потерял всю свою семью этой ночью.

Альбус Дамблдор, которого большинство волшебников считали сильнейшим магом со времён Основателей Хогвартса, был убеждён в правильности принятого им решения, ведь семья Дурслей была единственными оставшимися родственниками мальчика. К тому же, для ребёнка было бы куда лучше расти вдали от магического мира, в котором каждый знает его как Мальчика-Который-Выжил, тогда, при поступлении в Хогвартс, его будет легче направить по правильному пути, ведь он не будет избалован всеобщим вниманием. Директор был уверен, что в его плане нет недостатков, и все будет именно так, как он задумал. Пройдёт десять лет, прежде чем Альбус Дамблдор начнёт сомневаться в успешности своего плана и ещё несколько лет, прежде чем он полностью осознает, какие последствия повлекло за собой его решение относительно юного Гарри Поттера.

Альбус Дамблдор и Северус Снейп находились перед домом, видавшим лучшие дни. Он выглядел старым и обшарпанным, от него веяло холодом и заброшенностью. Альбус сверился с адресом ещё раз, и убедился, что они находятся в правильном месте. Однако это не был обычный дом, по указанному адресу располагался приют для мальчиков, где проживал Гарри Поттер.

Каждый год заместитель директора Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс Минерва МакГонагалл посылала письма с приглашением всем зарегистрированным магическим детям в Великобритании, а тех, кто до этого не знал о существовании магии, выбранные профессора посещали лично. Но этот год был особенным, ведь в этом году в магический мир должен был вернуться Гарри Поттер.

Дамблдор провёл несколько часов, раздумывая как поступить. Будет ли лучше послать письмо с приглашением, или отправить к юному Поттеру профессора, который объяснит существование волшебного мира? И кто больше всех подойдёт для этой роли? После обдумывания нескольких вариантов, он решил, что лучше всего будет пойти лично. Сделав выбор, директор дождался дня рождения мальчика, после чего аппарировал на Тисовую улицу. Однако, приятный послеобеденный разговор с Гарри и его семьёй так и не состоялся.

Дурсли, поняв, кто перед ними, не теряя времени сообщили Дамблдору, что оставили этого ненормального, как они называли мальчика, в ближайшем полицейском участке. Прежде чем перед носом директора Хогвартса захлопнулась дверь, он был извещён, что они не желают в будущем иметь каких-либо дел с такими же ненормальными как он. Осознание сказанного Дурслями у величайшего мага современности заняло несколько секунд, после чего он сделал единственное, о чём мог подумать в подобной ситуации, — он попросил Северуса Снейпа, Мастера Зельеварения в Хогвартсе, помочь ему найти юного Гарри Поттера. Даже если Альбус Дамблдор был одним из сильнейших магов, он прекрасно осознавал, что поиски в магловском мире и разговоры с полицией не его сильная сторона.

Спустя несколько часов и с небольшой помощью магии они выяснили, что Гарри Поттер находится в приюте для мальчиков Святого Бенедикта. Именно это привело их в маленький, захламлённый и обветшалый офис к разговору с заведующей приютом.

— Вы пришли, чтобы пригласить Гарри обучаться в школе для одарённых детей? Кажется, так вы её назвали?

— Верно, — c сияющими глазами добродушно улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Он зарегистрирован в нашей школе с рождения, и его родители тоже там учились. Миссис Браун, не могли бы вы рассказать, как долго уже Гарри находится в вашем приюте?

— Около десяти лет, его принёс офицер полиции 5 ноября 1981 года, если я не ошибаюсь. Гарри был таким красивым и спокойным младенцем — мы никогда не слышали, чтобы он плакал. Никто из нас не мог понять, как такой замечательный малыш как он может быть никому не нужен... Но потом...

Миссис Браун замолчала, погрузившись в воспоминания, и у Дамблдора появилось плохое предчувствие, даже Снейп сосредоточился на разговоре.

— С мальчиком было что-то не так? — спокойно спросил Дамблдор.

— Я бы выразилась по-другому: в нём было что-то странное. Даже когда он был всего лишь младенцем, его глаза, казалось, были способны видеть все твои самые темные секреты.

— Расскажите нам ещё что-нибудь о Гарри, — делая небольшой глоток чая, попросил Дамблдор.

— Ах... — миссис Браун, казалось, чувствовала себя неуютно, и беспокойство директора возросло. — Он... Гарри — отличный ученик. У него самые высокие оценки в школе, его даже перевели вперёд на несколько лет. Большинство учителей верят, что Гарри даже можно считать гением.

Альбус Дамблдор вздохнул с облегчением — возможно, смотрительница просто боялась, что они ей не поверят и решат, что она преувеличивает. Он почти уверил себя в том, что причин волноваться нет, когда заданный Северусом вопрос разрушил выстроенную им иллюзию.

— А что насчёт его друзей?

Вид у миссис Браун стал ещё более нервный, но всё же она смогла улыбнуться и сказала:

— Ох... Гарри никогда не был общительным ребёнком... И вы знаете, какими могут быть дети — иногда они бывают очень жестокими...

Снейп еле сдержал готовый вырваться из горла рык — он ненавидел задир, а мальчишка, по-видимому, пошёл по стопам отца.

— Он издевается над другими детьми?

— О, нет! Наоборот, другие дети часто бывали жестоки по отношению к нему. Вы должны понимать, что поскольку этот приют небольшой, наше финансирование ограничено. Дети стараются изо всех сил, чтобы их усыновили, затем появляется Гарри: по-настоящему прелестный ребёнок, по словам многих, обладающий ангельской красотой, который к тому же является гениальным учеником, успешным во всём, за что бы он ни взялся. Естественно, более старшие ребята стали его ненавидеть — они избивали Гарри, рвали его одежду, однажды, мы не могли найти его несколько дней, оказалось, он был заперт в подвале...

— И никто ничего не предпринял, чтобы пресечь подобное поведение? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Дамблдор.

— Что мы могли сделать? Без доказательств мы не могли обвинить никого из старших ребят, а поскольку Гарри всегда предпочитал держаться в стороне от детей своего возраста, они не сделали ничего, чтобы помочь ему, — пыталась оправдаться заведующая приютом, затем её взгляд медленно омрачился, и мужчины заметили, как что-то похожее на страх промелькнуло на её лице. — Но всё изменилось... — прошептала она будто сама себе. — О, как же сильно всё изменилось...

— Что именно изменилось, миссис Браун? — мягко поинтересовался Дамблдор. Ощущение чего-то грядущего снова вернулось к нему, и он больше не мог игнорировать схожесть между Гарри и другим мальчиком-сиротой, к которому он когда-то давно так же пришёл в приют для вручения письма из Хогвартса. Однако Альбус всё ещё надеялся, что это лишь совпадение.

Несмотря на то, что Снейп был слишком молод, чтобы присутствовать при разговоре с другим мальчиком, он знал, о чём думает его наставник. Альбус многое рассказал ему о гениальном ученике, обучавшемся в Хогвартсе пятьдесят лет назад, и если даже он, основываясь на рассказанном, видел сходство между мальчиками, то директор тем более должен был это заметить.

— Вы точно заберёте его? — еле слышно прошептала миссис Браун.

— Гарри был оформлен в нашу школу с момента своего рождения, и что бы вы нам не рассказали, не изменит этого факта. Мы просто хотим узнать немного больше о нём, — попытался успокоить её Дамблдор.

Кивнув, женщина начала рассказывать им всё, что знала, или о чём подозревала:

— Когда ему исполнилось семь лет, Гарри изменился. Хоть он и продолжал быть идеальным учеником, гением, очаровывавшем всех учителей, по прошествии некоторого времени дети стали бояться его. Сначала был случай с Беном, и, хоть ничего и не указывало на то, что это сделал Гарри, не могла же его рука сама сломаться? Когда это случилось, Бену было четырнадцать лет, а маленькому Гарри всего лишь семь. Несколько месяцев спустя мы повезли детей на экскурсию по ферме, чтобы они могли посмотреть на животных. Небольшая садовая змея, заползшая в автобус, понравилась Гарри, и он решил взять ее с собой и заботиться о ней. Мы не видели в этом ничего плохого — змея была маленькой, почти всегда находилась у него в кармане и ни на кого не нападала. Но Стив, один из старших ребят и друг Бена, в ночь перед Рождеством забрался в комнату Гарри и выкрал змею, убил её и положил внутрь коробочки, которую упаковал и оставил на кровати Гарри в качестве подарка. Утром все мальчики насмехались над Гарри, говоря, что он настолько ненормальный, что даже змея покончила с собой, лишь бы не находиться рядом с ним. На протяжении всего этого Гарри не проронил ни слезинки. Неделю спустя Стив впал в глубокую кому и был госпитализирован. Никто не знал, что послужило причиной — предыдущим вечером Стив отправился спать, а утром просто не проснулся. Он находился в коме две недели, а после того, как очнулся, его пришлось поместить в специальное учреждение для душевнобольных. Врачи до сих пор не знают, как подобное могло произойти, а я отчётливо помню улыбку Гарри. В следующем году мы нашли двух мальчиков запертыми в подвале — мы не знаем, как они там оказались, но после того, как их выпустили, они стали бояться даже собственной тени и делали всё возможное, чтобы не оказаться рядом с Гарри. Они продолжали так себя вести на протяжении шести-семи месяцев, после чего один из них, Колин, повесился в своей комнате. Кроме подозрений, у меня нет ни единого доказательства, что Гарри причастен к чему-либо из произошедшего, и, даже если я обвиню его, мне никто не поверит. Он очаровывает всех, и большинство, глядя на него, видят лишь маленького ангелочка, тогда как на самом деле его можно назвать лишь падшим ангелом…

Когда миссис Браун закончила говорить, на её лице отчётливо виднелся страх, но было там и нечто другое, что можно было описать почти как невольное восхищение, что заставило мужчин содрогнуться. Они оба видели в прошлом такие же, только более ярко выраженные, эмоции на лицах Пожирателей Смерти, смотрящих на своего господина, вспоминая которого, Снейп не мог сдержать дрожи.

Даже не пытаясь улыбнуться, Дамблдор поинтересовался, не могли бы они увидеть Гарри. Только долгие годы шпионской жизни не дали Северусу показать, что идея встречи с Поттером его совершенно не прельщала. Если бы решение принимал он, они бы оставили мальчишку в этом приюте и никогда бы за ним не вернулись, но, увы... Где-то глубоко внутри он понимал, что у них нет особого выбора, но было в Поттере что-то, тревожащее его.

После того как миссис Браун проводила их к комнате Гарри, они были удивлены, что она лишь указала им на дверь и затем быстро ушла, очевидно, не желая находиться рядом с мальчиком.

Как только они вошли в комнату и увидели Гарри, и Дамблдор, и Снейп с трудом сдержали испытываемый ими шок. Обычно, когда они представляли перед собой Гарри Поттера, он всегда был копией Джеймса с глазами Лили, конечно, они допускали и были готовы к небольшим изменениям в облике, но ничто не могло подготовить их к тому, что предстало перед их взором, и сразу стало понятно, что имела ввиду миссис Браун, называя внешность мальчика ангельской.

Гарри сидел на подоконнике, прислонившись спиной к стене, одна его рука лежала на согнутой в колене правой ноге, а в другой он держал книгу. Голова мальчика была слегка наклонена в сторону, и черные как ночь волосы обрамляли его аристократическое лицо, черты которого, хоть и позволяли узнать в Гарри наследника рода Поттеров, также не оставляли сомнения в его принадлежности и к роду Блэков. Во внешности мальчика можно было заметить черты Малфоев и Розье, представители родов которых в своё время вошли в род Поттеров. Дамблдор помнил, что прабабушка Гарри была единственной девушкой в роду Розье. Очевидно, проявившиеся в Гарри черты некоторых чистокровных родов в совокупности и породили его беспрецедентную красоту.

Снейп также заметил это, но он вспомнил и Лили Поттер, которая во время своего обучения в Хогвартсе считалась одной из самых красивых девушек. Когда же луч солнца скользнул по волосам Гарри, Северус обратил внимание на проявившийся от этого кроваво-красный оттенок. Но тем, что удивило его сильнее всего, были глаза Гарри, они могли быть такой же формы, что и у Лили, но цвет их разительно отличался — ни один из вошедших магов не смог сдержать лёгкого трепета, встретившись с глазами того же цвета, что и проклятие Авада Кедавра.

Первым в себя пришёл Дамблдор, который быстро изобразил улыбку на лице. Ни один из профессоров не пропустил небольшие изменения в облике Гарри — он будто стал выглядеть более невинно и по-детски искренне. Обоим сразу вспомнились слова миссис Браун "...и, даже если я обвиню его, мне никто не поверит. Он очаровывает всех...". Подавив в себе растущее чувство тревоги, Дамблдор оживлённо поприветствовал его.

— Гарри, я рад снова тебя видеть! Меня зовут Альбус Дамблдор, а моего спутника — Северус Снейп.

— Добрый вечер, приятно с вами познакомиться, — ответил Гарри, звучание голоса которого оказалось почти музыкальным, с небольшой улыбкой на лице. Снейп был уверен, что если бы он не присутствовал при разговоре с управляющей приютом, он бы поверил в искренность этой улыбки.

— Итак, Гарри, профессор Снейп и я пришли предложить тебе обучение в школе для особых детей.

Изменения были мгновенными, вся прежняя невинность во взгляде Гарри исчезла, и её место заняли холодность и расчётливость. Снейп и не подозревал, что подобное выражение возможно на лице ребёнка.

— В какой школе? — безэмоционально поинтересовался Гарри.

— О, в школе, в которой я являюсь директором — в Хогвартсе; это школа, обучающая магии.

Альбус готов был пуститься в просторное объяснение о том, что Гарри является волшебником, и даже продемонстрировать некоторые заклинания, чтобы доказать правдивость своих слов, когда он услышал смешок мальчика. Веря, что Гарри решил, будто его разыгрывают, директор уже хотел начать говорить, но заметил, как что-то промелькнуло во взгляде мальчика — осознание и облегчение? Прежде, чем он мог бы проанализировать замеченные эмоции, они столь же быстро исчезли, и Гарри произнёс:

— Так то, что я умею делать, это магия... Я знал, знал, что отличаюсь от _них_.

Последнее слово было произнесено с таким презрением и отвращением, что оба профессора ели сдержались, чтобы не уставиться на ребёнка с широко раскрытым ртом. Дамблдор сразу же вспомнил похожую фразу, произнесенную Томом Риддлом, но заметил и различия в тоне. Слова Тома были наполнены ненавистью, Гарри же сказал это так, будто даже не считал остальных людьми или кем-то заслуживающим его внимания. Честно говоря, Альбус не знал, что было хуже.

— Правда? Что именно ты умеешь делать? — спокойным и добродушным тоном поинтересовался Дамблдор, скрывая всё беспокойство и волнение, которые испытывал.

На секунду Северус мог поклясться, что взгляд Гарри проник прямо в их души, решая, можно ли им доверять. Снейп, уверенный в том, что они прошли этот тест, очень быстро растерял эту убеждённость, увидев появившийся небольшой блеск в глазах Гарри и его тёплую улыбку, с которой для всего мира он выглядел как восторженный ребёнок.

— Странные вещи случаются, когда я расстраиваюсь или злюсь, — сказал Гарри столь наивным тоном, что было трудно не поверить в правдивость его слов, — однажды, учитель накричал на меня, и в следующее мгновение его волосы приобрели голубой цвет. Иногда, когда я злюсь, предметы начинают трястись. Что-то вроде подобных случаев, — закончил Гарри с восторженной улыбкой на лице.

На мгновение оба профессора поверили тому невинному детскому образу, в котором Гарри предстал перед ними, хоть это и было лишь умелое представление. Тем не менее, ни один из старших магов не забыл, о чём им говорила миссис Браун, поэтому, несмотря на убедительность образа, они не были одурачены. Они оба вынырнули из своих мыслей, когда Гарри поинтересовался:

— Профессор, как я могу попасть в вашу школу? Мне нужно будет сдать какой-нибудь тест, чтобы получить пособие?

Вопрос Гарри напомнил им, что мальчик ничего не знает о себе, и на долю секунды Дамблдор подумывал не говорить ему ничего, но эта мысль исчезла столь же быстро, как и появилась. Гарри имел право знать, и тот факт, что он — Мальчик-который-выжил, будет невозможно скрыть, когда он вернется в волшебный мир.

— Тебе не нужно будет пособие на обучение, Гарри, умирая, твои родители оставили тебе всё своё состояние.

— Мои родители? — спросил Гарри ничего не выражающим тоном, — Вы были знакомы с моими родителями?

Глубоко вздохнув, Дамблдор сотворил три кресла, заметив интерес во взгляде мальчика при виде волшебной палочки, и, предложив Гарри устраиваться, они с Северусом заняли два оставшихся кресла и переглянулись, прежде чем начать разговор.

— Несколько лет назад, до того, как ты родился, в магическом мире началась война. Твои родители сражались в ней, и очень быстро стали целями для вражеской стороны. Лили забеременела, и они решили скрыться, посчитав, что так ты будешь в безопасности. К несчастью, Волан-де-Морт, так звали Тёмного Лорда, против которого они боролись, убил твоих родителей и попытался убить тебя, но заклинание, которое он использовал, отразилось обратно, в результате чего он потерял все свои силы и исчез. Джеймс, Лили и ты считаетесь в магическом мире героями, благодаря которым закончилась война, и наступил мир.

Гарри некоторое время раздумывал над сказанным, глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли. Альбус и Северус не были уверены, как это воспринимать — они ожидали более эмоциональной реакции, в конце концов, ты не каждый день узнаёшь, что твои родители были убиты.

— Война закончилась? Какие цели преследовала каждая из сторон?

У обоих магов заняло некоторое время осознание вопроса — они ожидали расспросов о родителях, а никак не о войне.

— Да, война окочена, — ответил Дамблдор. — Что же касается целей каждой из сторон в этой войне, то это не должно волновать кого-то твоего возраста.

Северус был уверен, что этот ответ был неправильным, потому что как только директор закончил отвечать, Поттер, до этого поддерживающий дружелюбный и слегка заинтересованный вид, мгновенно закрылся, став отстранённо-холодным и стерев все эмоции со своего лица. У профессора Зельеварения появилось мрачное предчувствие при виде подобного поведения у ребёнка.

— Как скажете, — тихо произнес Гарри, и Северус вздрогнул, услышав этот тон, так похожий на тот, который использовал Тёмный Лорд, когда последователи его разочаровывали, после подобного обычно следовало Круцио. — Не могли бы вы тогда сообщить мне, как я могу получить доступ к оставленному мне наследству? Также, я хотел бы узнать, что мне будет необходимо приобрести для обучения, и где я могу всё это купить?

В этот момент Северус понял, что они полностью потеряли Поттера, но будь он до конца честен с собой, то признал бы, что Поттер никогда и не был особо к ним расположен. В мальчишке не было ничего из того, что они ожидали увидеть, и впервые Северус пожелал, чтобы тот оказался полной копией своего отца, Джеймса Поттера.

— Конечно, — без смешинок в глазах ответил Дамблдор. — Вот твоё письмо, в нём содержится вся необходимая информация. Также в нём находится список того, что необходимо приобрести до начала обучения, билеты на поезд, информация о месте и времени отбытия. Профессор Снейп может сопроводить тебя в Косой Переулок, где ты сможешь приобрести всё необходимое.

Гарри взял адресованное ему письмо и, открыв его, изучил содержимое:

— Мне не нужно сопровождение. У профессора, наверное, найдутся более важные дела, да и я не хочу навязываться. К тому же, я привык делать всё самостоятельно.

— Ты уверен, Гарри? — мягко поинтересовался Дамблдор. Они не могли заставить мальчика взять с собой сопровождение, но ни один из них не чувствовал себя спокойно, отпуская Поттера в Косой Переулок одного.

— Да, — коротко ответил тот.

Сдержав вздох, Дамблдор передал мальчику ключи от хранилища в Гринготтсе, объяснил, как добраться до Косого Переулка и как найти вход в Дырявый котёл. Гарри поблагодарил их, и, коротко попрощавшись, мужчины покинули его комнату. Они быстро простились с миссис Браун и поспешили уйти. Погрузившись в свои мысли о Гарри Джеймсе Поттере, Мальчике-Который-Выжил и Спасителе Магического Мира, ни один из них не заметил глаз цвета смерти, следящих за ними из окна на третьем этаже.

* * *

 _ **29.10.2015** \- Извиняюсь за задержку перед теми, кто читает перевод **The Rise of a Dark Lord by .Xanda.** Я слишком поспешила с выкладкой первых двух глав, и они так сказать попали к читателям в "черновом варианте" , теперь я наконец прочесала всё переведённое самостоятельно, а также нашла бету! Пока мы с ней проработали только 2 главы из переведённого, но обещаю больше без тщательной проверки главы не выкладывать, так что придётся немного подождать. Спасибо всем, кто читает! И спасибо огромное моей бете - **Anya Vinogradova**! _


	2. Глава 2: Косой Переулок

День, когда профессор Снейп и директор Дамблдор сообщили Гарри, что он волшебник, перевернул всю его жизнь. Как только гости ушли, на лице Гарри появилась широкая улыбка — он был волшебником! Мальчик с трудом сдерживал свой восторг. И, что ещё лучше, существовал целый магический мир, в котором проживали такие же волшебники, как и он, и к которому он вскоре сможет присоединиться.

У Гарри было запланировано множество дел на завтра, но сначала ему необходимо будет выяснить, что именно оставили ему в наследство родители, и уже после, основываясь на этом, приобрести одежду, книги и другие школьные принадлежности. Ему предстояло многое узнать о Магическом Мире, к которому он теперь принадлежал, и особенно о войне, которую упомянул директор. Война не могла окончиться лишь из-за исчезновения лидера одной из противоборствующих сторон, но так как Дамблдор не ответил на его вопросы, то ему придётся найти ответы самому. Обычно Гарри не любил читать книги по истории, поскольку история чаще всего трактуется с точки зрения победившей стороны, а проигравшая сторона всегда оказывается неправой. Исторические книги, в большинстве своём, были предвзятыми, но, возможно, он сможет отыскать такие факты, на которые не повлияли собственные убеждения автора. По крайней мере, он же мог надеяться на это?

В этот день Гарри засыпал с улыбкой на губах, мечтая о том, чтобы поскорее покинуть этот ненавистный приют.

Следующим утром Гарри проснулся раньше обычного. Он одел свою лучшую одежду, хотя большого отличия от остальных его вещей в ней не было — они все были подержанными и не лучшего качества, — но она была всё же чуть опрятнее всего остального. Гарри оставил записку миссис Браун и сел на первый автобус до Лондона. В связи с тем, что было раннее утро, у него не составило проблем узнать у спешащих на работу прохожих, где находится улица, на которой располагался Дырявый Котёл, и уже через некоторое время Гарри вошёл в обветшалый маленький бар.

Ему с трудом верилось в это — он наконец находился в месте, которому принадлежал с рождения. Не теряя ни секунды, Гарри подошёл к барной стойке.

— Прошу прощения, — его чистый голос был хорошо слышен поверх всего шума в баре, и Том, имя которого Гарри подсказал Дамблдор, обратил на него внимание.

— Доброе утро, могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Гарри придал своему лицу одно из самых невинных выражений, на которые был способен, и с широкой улыбкой поинтересовался:

— Доброе утро, мистер Том. Вчера профессор Снейп рассказал мне, что я волшебник, и дал письмо со списком всего, что я должен приобрести для школы в Косом Переулке. Не могли бы вы открыть мне проход туда?

Маска невинного ребёнка, которую за все прошедшие годы Гарри довёл до совершенства, идеально подходила для данной ситуации. Он не отрицал, что был взволнован, но он никогда бы не стал вести себя так по-детски простодушно. Подобное поведение просто не было ему свойственно, но всё же Гарри прекрасно понимал, насколько важно соответствовать образу безобидного ребёнка и, пока он не знал ничего об этом новом мире, подобное поведение было наиболее выгодным.

— Конечно, парень, — с улыбкой ответил ему Том, после чего провёл Гарри на задний двор бара, где они остановились напротив кирпичной стены: — Обрати внимание на последовательность.

Гарри кивнул и стал внимательно наблюдать за тем, как Том достал свою волшебную палочку и постучал ею по некоторым кирпичам. Перед Гарри появился арочный проход, ведущий на находящуюся за Дырявым Котлом улицу.

— Добро пожаловать в Косой Переулок.

Гарри пытался подавить испытываемые им в этот момент чувства, но это было непросто — всё вокруг было пропитано магией, и мальчик даже не заметил, как оставил бармена позади, заворожённо пройдя вперёд.

Вспомнив, сколько всего ему предстоит сегодня сделать, он всё же смог взять свои эмоции под контроль. К счастью, было раннее утро, и в Косом Переулке было мало людей, а те, кто там находился, не обращали на него внимания. Следуя указаниям Дамблдора, было нетрудно найти Гринготтс, но он провёл целую минуту около здания, изучая необычных существ по обе стороны входных дверей. Гарри не имел ни малейшего предположения, кем они были, но догадался, что они работают в банке. Как только Гарри вошёл, его детская маска растаяла, а её место заняла новая, более близкая к его настоящей личности. Хоть сам он и не подозревал этого, но его походка была как у члена древней аристократической семьи, и даже его одежда ничем не портила ту естественную грацию, которой он обладал. Не обращая внимания на немногих находящихся в банке волшебников, он прошёл к одной из стоек с сидящим за ней банковским служащим.

— Доброе утро, я бы хотел поговорить со своим поверенным, — Гарри всегда считал, что вежливость никогда не бывает лишней, особенно учитывая, что он находился перед существом, о котором ничего не знал, лучше уж быть вежливым, нежели допустить что-то, о чём впоследствии придётся пожалеть.

Существо посмотрело на него так, будто он был чем-то, совершенно не заслуживающим внимания, и Гарри пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не зарычать — кем себя возомнило это создание, чтобы смотреть на него подобным образом?

— Проваливай, мальчишка, у меня есть более важные дела, чем тратить своё время на оборванцев, — проворчало существо, брезгливо оглядев одежду Гарри.

Гарри почувствовал, как его кровь начинает закипать. Обычно он полностью контролировал свои эмоции, но существовали определённые вещи, которые он не собирался терпеть, и эта штука перед ним только что переступила подобную границу. До этого момента Гарри демонстрировал прекрасные манеры, будучи немного более серьёзным, чем можно было бы ожидать от ребёнка его возраста, но совершенно доброжелательным. Теперь же, атмосфера вокруг него изменилась, выражение его лица стало безэмоциональным, и его глаза еле заметно сияли, плохо скрывая ту огромную магическую силу, которой он обладал. Когда Гарри заговорил, его голос звучал неестественно ровно, показывая, насколько он был зол.

— Я сказал, — почти шёпотом произнёс Гарри, и его голос, наполненный еле сдерживаемой магией, заполнил всё помещение, позволяя многим находящимся в Гринготтсе волшебникам прекрасно его расслышать, — что хотел бы поговорить со своим поверенным.

И, чтобы убедиться, что существо перед ним на этот раз воспримет его серьёзно, Гарри позволил своей магии полностью окружить банковского служащего и _сжать_. Существо начало задыхаться, и его глаза в шоке расширились. Спустя несколько мгновений Гарри отпустил его, и служащий, немного заикаясь, проговорил:

— И-имя?

— Гарри Поттер, — ответил мальчик, возвращаясь к своему прежнему поведению. Он всё ещё был зол, но прекрасно понимал, что в связи с тем, что ему ничего не известно о магическом мире и его обычаях, ему необходимо себя сдерживать... по крайней мере, пока он не узнает больше.

Гарри заметил, как глаза существа снова расширились в удивлении, когда оно услышало его имя, также он не упустил и шокированного взгляда стоящего неподалёку волшебника. Конечно, его имя в этом мире многие знали, — Дамблдор упоминал, что Гарри и его родители считались героями, — но он не ожидал, что оно было настолько легко узнаваемо. Ему было необходимо как можно скорее узнать всё о волшебном сообществе. Гарри также отметил, как взгляды обоих сразу же переместились на его лоб, а точнее, на его закрытый чёлкой шрам.

— Грипхук! — позвало существо, как только справилось со своим удивлением. — Проводите мистера Поттера к кабинету Голдакса.

Появившееся существо коротко кивнуло и с отрывистым: "Следуйте за мной, мистер Поттер" —провело его по коридору с большим количеством дверей. Остановились они напротив двери с табличкой "Поверенный Голдакс", постучав, Грипхук открыл дверь и, коротко переговорив с хозяином кабинета на неизвестном Гарри языке, предложил мальчику пройти внутрь.

— Проходите, мистер Поттер.

Гарри зашёл в кабинет. Помещение было богато украшено — на стенах находилось несколько росписей, причём те из них, что показывали сцены битв, привлекали внимание наличием большого количества элементов из золота. У противоположной от входа стены находился рабочий стол, за которым сидело неизвестное ему существо, оно было несколько больше тех, которых до этого видел Гарри, и выглядело старше, однако, это придавало ему лишь более мудрый вид.

— Вы можете присесть, мистер Поттер, — голос существа был похож на скрип, а Гарри он напомнил о звуке, издаваемом при трении друг о друга двух камней. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Доброе утро. Профессор Дамблдор вчера известил меня, что мои родители оставили мне в наследство всё, что у них было. Мне бы хотелось узнать, что конкретно я от них унаследовал и какая денежная сумма находится у меня в распоряжении. В зависимости от этого, после нашего разговора я бы хотел взять некоторую сумму из хранилища, — вежливо, с нотками уважения в голосе, объяснил причину своего визита Гарри.

— Хорошо, но перед этим, мистер Поттер, прежде чем разглашать какую-либо информацию, нам необходимо будет подтвердить Вашу личность; это вопрос безопасности, мы применяем подобные меры к нашим наиболее состоятельным клиентам.

— Как именно происходит подтверждение личности клиента? — спросил Гарри, которому было интересно буквально всё в магическом мире.

— Это довольно простая процедура: вам необходимо будет поместить три капли своей крови на специальный пергамент, после чего наложенные на него чары подтвердят вашу личность и покажут принадлежащие вам хранилища.

— Понятно, — ответил Гарри и, взяв предложенный Голдаксом кинжал, сделал небольшой порез на пальце, позволяя трём каплям крови упасть на предоставленный пергамент. Он сконцентрировался на порезе, и спустя мгновение тот начал медленно заживать. Удовлетворённый результатом, Гарри перевёл взгляд на пергамент. Кровь, попавшая на него, стала складываться в слова, но он успел прочитать лишь своё имя, перед тем, как Голдакс забрал пергамент и стал изучать появившуюся информацию.

— Итак, мистер Поттер, вам принадлежат два хранилища. Одно из них — родовое хранилище Поттеров, другое — ваше персональное хранилище, созданное после вашего рождения. На данный момент вы не можете попасть в родовое хранилище, но по достижению четырнадцати лет вы получите к нему доступ и сможете пользоваться находящимися внутри книгами, ювелирными украшениями, оружием и всем остальным. Ваше персональное хранилище содержит внутри лишь денежную сумму — каждый год в день вашего рождения из родового хранилища в персональное перечисляется пятьдесят тысяч галлеонов. Учитывая, что вы никогда не пользовались своим хранилищем, на данный момент там находится пятьсот тысяч галлеонов.

Гарри пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не показать испытываемый им шок. Пятьсот тысяч? И на свой день рождения он получит ещё пятьдесят? Он жил в бедном приюте с этими отбросами, не имея денег даже на нормальную одежду, вынужденный следить за тем, что он ест, чтобы быть уверенным, что запасов продовольствия хватит на весь месяц, — и всё это время у него было целое состояние, дожидающееся его в банковском хранилище? Контролируя свои эмоции, Гарри поинтересовался у своего поверенного:

— Что мне необходимо будет сделать, если я хочу взять какую-то сумму из хранилища, или приобрести что-нибудь за пределами магического мира?

— Несколько лет назад мы создали подобие маггловских банковских карт. Они зачарованы таким образом, что использовать их может только их непосредственный владелец. Чтобы при помощи подобной карты расплатиться в магазине, вам необходимо будет лишь предъявить её, тогда при расчёте денежные средства из вашего хранилища будут переведены в хранилище продавца. В маггловском мире наша банковская карта работает так же как обычная. Но, в связи с тем, что обслуживание такой банковской карты облагается ежегодным взносом в размере ста галлеонов, только наиболее обеспеченные наши клиенты могут себе её позволить. Те же, кто её не использует, должны приходить в Гринготтс для снятия денежных средств, а также для перевода их из галлеонов в фунты в том случае, если они хотят приобрести что-либо в маггловском мире.

— Понятно, — пробормотал Гарри. — Я бы хотел приобрести банковскую карту Гринготтса, а также взять из хранилища пятьдесят галлеонов и сто фунтов.

Голдакс написал что-то на пергаменте, и менее чем через минуту Грипхук зашёл в кабинет, держа два небольших мешочка, несколько свитков пергамента и что-то, похожее на маггловскую банковскую карту, изготовленную из золота.

— Вот то, что вы хотели, мистер Поттер. В тёмно-зелёном мешочке находятся галлеоны, в чёрном — фунты, также вот ваша банковская карта. Всё, что вам теперь необходимо сделать — позволить по одной капле крови попасть на каждый из мешочков и карту, а также подписать вот этот пергамент, и всё будет готово. Если вы когда-нибудь потеряете мешочки или карту, вам необходимо будет прийти в Банк, и один из наших служащих поможет вам их вернуть.

Гарри взял кинжал снова и последовал инструкциям Голдакса; после того, как он подписал пергамент, тот исчез.

— Есть ли что-то ещё, в чём я могу вам помочь? — спросил Голдакс, как только Гарри закончил.

— Нет, это всё. Спасибо за уделённое мне время, — вежливо ответил Гарри.

— Хорошо. Грипхук проводит вас.

Гарри последовал за существом к выходу из Гринготтса, положив оба мешочка и банковскую карту в карман. Теперь, когда финансовые проблемы были решены, ему необходимо было многое приобрести.

Вновь выйдя на улицу, Гарри достал письмо со списком необходимых школьных принадлежностей и проанализировал его; в связи с тем, что большинство вещей в списке были довольно громоздкими, он решил сперва приобрести сундук, — так он сможет складывать все свои покупки в него, а не ходить с множеством пакетов.

Не представляя, где какие магазины находятся, Гарри провёл некоторое время, изучая Косой Переулок и рассматривая витрины, — он никогда раньше не был в столь интересном и необычном месте. Больше всего ему понравился книжный магазин: в нём было столько книг, что Гарри не сомневался, что оставит там небольшое состояние. Увидев магазин "Сумки и Сундуки на все случаи жизни", он остановился и зашёл внутрь. Напротив входа находился прилавок, а стены магазина были заставлены стеллажами, демонстрирующими множество различных моделей сумок и сундуков. Не зная, чем они отличаются, Гарри подошёл к прилавку, чтобы позвать продавца, который мог бы ему помочь. Прежде, чем он успел что-либо сделать, дверь за прилавком открылась, и из неё вышел мужчина лет пятидесяти.

— Прошу прощения, я был в мастерской, работал над созданием одного из сундуков. Чем я могу вам помочь? — дружелюбно поинтересовался владелец магазина.

— Ничего страшного, — сохраняя маску доброжелательности и вежливости, но и не забывая про невинную улыбку, ответил Гарри. Он не мог вести себя слишком по-детски, но и держаться серьёзно как в Гринготтсе было неприемлемо. — Простите, что потревожил вас, но не могли бы вы подсказать мне, какие у вас имеются сундуки? Я узнал о магическом мире лишь вчера, и не успел ещё во многом разобраться; всё, что я пока могу предположить об этих сундуках, так это то, что один из них вполне способен даже съесть меня, — признался Гарри с небольшим смешком.

Он ненавидел выглядеть неосведомлённым, но понимал, что иногда необходимо признать свои слабости, чтобы преодолеть их. Хозяин магазина рассмеялся и ответил:

— О, никаких проблем, я здесь именно для этого. Думаю, вам подойдёт рюкзак для ежедневного использования и сундук для школы, в котором бы вы могли хранить все свои вещи? — Гарри кивнул. — Рюкзаки имеют такой же набор чар, что и сундуки, они отличаются лишь размерами и внешним видом. Изнутри они гораздо более вместительны, нежели снаружи, также на них наложены чары облегчения веса — независимо от количества и тяжести сложенных внутрь вещей, они будут практически невесомыми. У сундуков много разнообразных моделей. У нас есть стандартная модель, которую обычно покупают студенты, с одним отделением, которое изнутри в два раза больше, чем снаружи. Далее у нас есть сундук с тремя отделениями, каждое из которых так же вдвое больше изнутри, чем снаружи. Более обеспеченные студенты предпочитают покупать данную модель сундуков, чтобы иметь возможность хранить свои ингредиенты для зельеварения, школьные принадлежности и одежду в разных отделениях. Это две наиболее часто приобретаемых студентами модели. У нас также есть две других модели: одна содержит пять отделений, а другая — семь. Эти две модели намного дороже предыдущих. Модель с пятью отделениями включает в себя такие же три основных отделения, как и у сундука с тремя отделениями; четвёртое отделение может быть либо библиотекой, либо рабочим столом зельевара; пятое отделение является апартаментами, состоящими из гостиной-столовой комнаты, кухни, спальни, рабочего кабинета и ванной комнаты. Модель с семью отделениями идентична модели с пятью, но в неё входят и библиотека, и лаборатория, а также дополнительные апартаменты.

Гарри очень заинтересовал сундук с пятью отделениями, хоть он и не представлял, как выглядят апартаменты, или как вообще возможно поместить жилые комнаты в сундук, но вряд ли они могли быть хуже его маленькой комнаты в приюте.

— Не могли бы вы показать мне сундук с пятью отделениями?

— Конечно. Пройдёмте, — владелец магазина провёл его к сундуку, стоящему у двери мастерской.

Насколько Гарри мог судить по внешнему виду, этот сундук был таким же, как и все остальные сундуки, расположенные на стеллажах; он был сделан из тёмного дерева, с отделанными тёмным металлом углами, его рукоятка была выполнена из такого же металла, как и защёлка, на которой располагалось пять камней, похожих на изумруды.

— Это сундук с пятью отделениями. Мы можем изменить его внешний вид в соответствии с пожеланиями покупателя, а то, как он выглядит сейчас — стандартный вариант. Видите эти изумруды на защёлке? — дождавшись кивка мальчика, владелец продолжил. — Каждый из них при нажатии открывает то отделение, за которое отвечает. Вот так, — мужчина нажал на первый камень, замок открылся, и он поднял крышку, показывая Гарри внутреннюю часть сундука. Внутри тот выглядел довольно обычно, больше, чем снаружи, но всё же совершенно обыкновенно. Владелец закрыл крышку и нажал на четвёртый камень, и, когда он снова открыл сундук, Гарри увидел расположенные внутри этого отделения полки, а на подкладке находились пергамент и перо.

— Ах да, видимо, этот сундук с библиотекой. Позвольте мне объяснить, как она работает. Полки, которые вы видите, не единственные, которые доступны в этом отделении, когда одна из них заполняется — она исчезает, а снизу появляется новая. Эта библиотека может вмещать до пяти тысяч книг. Пергамент на подкладке связан с самой библиотекой. Представьте, что вам понадобилась конкретная книга, но у вас в библиотеке уже находится около тысячи книг — искать её было бы очень долгим и нудным процессом. Для его упрощения и был создан этот пергамент — вы пишете название книги на нём, и она появляется на верхней полке в этом отделении. Если написать имя автора книги, то появятся все написанные им книги, которые есть в вашей библиотеке; если, к примеру, написать "вода", появятся все книги, в которых есть это слово; если написать "водное заклинание", появятся все книги, в которых есть заклинания, связанные с водой. Что вы об этом думаете?

Гарри был впечатлён и, хотя обычно он старался скрывать свои эмоции, было довольно тяжело не показывать того энтузиазма, который он испытывал.

— Я думаю, это потрясающе, — наконец признался он. — Не могли бы вы показать мне жилые комнаты? Мне очень понравилась эта модель сундука, и, если апартаменты так же хороши, как и отделение с библиотекой, я бы хотел приобрести его.

Улыбнувшись, хозяин магазина закрыл крышку сундука.

— Я могу показать вам апартаменты, но я не шутил, когда говорил вам, что эта модель гораздо дороже. Вы уверены, что сможете позволить себе приобрести один из таких сундуков?

— Я уверен, что смогу, — уверенно сказал Гарри. — Исходя из того, что я знаю — у меня более чем достаточно средств, но даже если цена окажется несколько больше той, которую я ожидаю, я думаю, подобный сундук того стоит.

— Что ж, хорошо, если вы уверены. Давайте посмотрим пятое отделение.

Владелец открыл крышку сундука, и первым, что увидел Гарри, была лестница, появившаяся в сундуке и ведущая вниз. Увидев, как мужчина начал спускаться по лестнице, он последовал за ним, и, как только он спустился достаточно низко, крышка сундука бесшумно закрылась, а на стенах по обе стороны от него появились небольшие огоньки, освещающие путь. Гарри спустился ещё на несколько ступеней, пока не достиг конца лестницы и не увидел комнату с белыми стенами и мебелью. Единственная причина, почему его не ослепило всё это обилие белого, это то, что всё находившееся в комнате было разных его оттенков.

— Посмотрим, — весело сказал хозяин магазина. — Я понимаю, все эти белые цвета могут оттолкнуть, но на это есть хорошая причина. Эти апартаменты зачарованы таким образом, чтобы покупатель мог поменять цвет по своему желанию; чары поддерживают белый цвет до тех пор, пока новый владелец его не изменит. Чтобы сменить цвет с белого на тот, который вам захочется, необходимо коснуться кончиком волшебной палочки той стены или мебели, цвет которой вам хочется поменять, и подумать о желаемом цвете. Изменить цвет можно только один раз, поэтому лучше иметь представление о том, какие в итоге апартаменты вы хотите получить заранее. После первого изменения цвета его, конечно, можно будет поменять при помощи специальных чар, но их начинают изучать лишь с четвёртого курса. Мебель в комнатах можно изменить, лишь приобретя новую, чар для её изменения не предусмотрено. Опять же, можно трансфигурировать мебель, но этому учат лишь на старших курсах Хогвартса. За исключением того, о чём я уже сказал, эти комнаты ничем не отличаются от обычных и могут быть украшены в соответствии с вашими пожеланиями. Хотели бы вы посмотреть и остальные комнаты?

Гарри кивнул, и стал осматриваться; теперь, когда ему была известна причина того, почему всё в поле зрения было белого цвета, он уделял деталям обстановки больше внимания. Комната была такой же прямоугольной формы, что и сундук, стена с лестницей была шестнадцать футов длиной, длина другой стены составляла приблизительно двадцать шесть футов. Слева от Гарри находились две двери, справа — одна дверь и арочный проход; у стены напротив располагался чёрный мраморный камин.

— Вещи не белого цвета изменить свой цвет не могут — на них чары не распространяются, — объяснил мужчина, заметив, что Гарри рассматривает камин. Мальчик кивнул и продолжил изучать комнату, которая сочетала в себе элементы гостиной и обеденной комнат.

Ближе всего к нему находился диван и стол, подходящий по размерам дивану, с противоположной стороны стола располагались два кресла. Рядом с камином находился обеденный стол с четырьмя стульями. Пол в этой комнате был устлан двумя коврами, один из которых был в "гостиной" части комнаты, а другой в "обеденной".

Желая рассмотреть и другие комнаты, Гарри открыл первую из дверей слева от себя и увидел, что за ней находился рабочий кабинет. Стены по обе стороны от входа были заполнены книжными стеллажами; у противоположной входу стены стоял стол, а в середине комнаты располагался ковёр, со стоящими на нём диваном и двумя креслами.

— На стене за столом прикреплены пергамент и перо с тем же принципом действия, как и те, что вы видели в отделении-библиотеке. Эти стеллажи также связаны с библиотекой.

— Довольно изобретательно, — восхитился Гарри.

Закрыв дверь в кабинет, он открыл следующую дверь. В этой комнате располагалась спальня, в которой находились книжный шкаф, диван, гардероб и двуспальная кровать.

— Этот книжный шкаф с библиотекой не связан, — пояснил хозяин магазина.

Гарри кивнул, но не стал уделять большего внимания спальне, — даже, если бы в ней была только кровать, она бы всё равно превосходила комнату в приюте. Он должен был признаться, что пока эти апартаменты превосходили все его ожидания.

Кухня и ванная комната были полностью обставлены. Белыми на кухне были лишь стены и высокие барные стулья у кухонной стойки. Кухонные ящички были из тёмного дерева, с элементами из серого мрамора. Ванная комната была выложена синей, серой и чёрной плиткой.

Когда они наконец покинули сундук, Гарри был сильно впечатлён, — он даже не представлял, что возможно создать что-то подобное при помощи магии и не мог дождаться, когда сможет узнать и о других её возможностях. Он был уверен, что с магией пределов того, что можно сделать или создать практически не существует, и ограничивает волшебника только его собственное воображение.

— Я бы хотел приобрести сундук с пятью отделениями, одно из которых будет библиотекой; у меня осталась лишь пара вопросов, не могли бы вы на них ответить?

— Сделаю все возможное.

— Возможно ли сделать так, чтобы посторонние не могли открыть мой сундук? И как предотвратить перемещение сундука кем-либо, пока я нахожусь внутри?

— Обе эти проблемы легко решаются, при приобретении у нас пакета специальных заклинаний, обеспечивающих безопасность Ваших вещей, так же, при приобретении данной услуги, у Вас будет возможность поставить на каждый из камней, открывающих отделения сундука, разные пароли. Чтобы их установить, нужно будет лишь прикоснуться концом палочки к камню, отвечающему за определённое отделение, и произнести пароль, но подобный вариант возможен лишь после активизации специальных чар, входящих в "комплект чар безопасности". Также в этот комплект входят чары, позволяющие увеличивать или уменьшать сундук при помощи лишь касания палочки.

— И сколько составит общая стоимость?

— Стоимость сундука с пятью отделениями — пять тысяч восемьсот галлеонов, комплект чар безопасности будет стоить сто галлеонов.

Гарри даже не пришлось раздумывать — учитывая, сколько средств у него было в личном хранилище, сумма в шесть тысяч галлеонов не оставит в его состоянии бреши.

— Отлично, а дизайн сундука?

Глаза владельца магазина удивлённо расширились, очевидно, он не ожидал, что Гарри действительно собирался приобрести подобный сундук, всё же сумма в шесть тысяч галлеонов была довольно большой, и далеко не каждый мог себе позволить подобное, но он быстро взял себя в руки и ответил:

— Вам просто необходимо описать мне какой дизайн вы хотите, и я всё сделаю.

— Я бы предпочёл сундук, обитый чёрной кожей, а так же, чтобы металлические элементы и замок были сделаны из серебра, камни можно оставить такими же. Ещё мне бы хотелось, чтобы на крышке сундука были выполненные в серебре и изумрудах инициалы "Г. Дж. П.". Как много времени потребуется для завершения работы?

— Учитывая, что сам сундук уже готов, и мне необходимо будет лишь сменить дизайн и зачаровать его, это не должно занять больше десяти-пятнадцати минут.

— Великолепно, и, если вас не затруднит, я хотел бы приобрести рюкзак с таким же дизайном.

— О, конечно, — ответил мужчина и, взяв с одной из полок рюкзак, ушёл в мастерскую, прибавив, что скоро вернётся.

Гарри использовал время ожидания, чтобы организовать свои мысли. Ему пришлось потратить много усилий на контроль своих эмоций, чтобы не показать, как на самом деле он поражён апартаментами в сундуке. С какой стороны он бы ни посмотрел на это, подобное должно было быть невозможным, но, опять же, он полагал, что с магией список "невозможных" вещей ограничивается лишь воображением самого волшебника. Гарри был безгранично счастлив, что школа начнётся лишь через месяц; за это время, возможно, он сможет изучить хотя бы основы.

Спустя чуть более пятнадцати минут, владелец магазина вернулся из мастерской вместе с сундуком и рюкзаком.

— Всё готово, — с улыбкой сказал мужчина. — Как вам будет удобнее расплатиться?

— При помощи карты Гринготтса.

— Конечно, конечно, тогда вам нужно лишь расписаться здесь, — ответил владелец магазина, указывая на пергамент с печатью Гринготтса. — Вы видите прямоугольное поле в правом нижнем углу пергамента? В него необходимо поместить банковскую карту, лицевой стороной вниз.

Гарри сделал, как было сказано, и на пару секунд карту охватило мягкое зелёное свечение, доказывая, что оплата была произведена. Владелец магазина посмотрел на его подпись и в изумлении даже слегка приоткрыл рот. Воспользовавшись шансом, Гарри взял свой сундук и рюкзак и, быстро попрощавшись, намеревался незаметно покинуть магазин. Когда он был уже на выходе, владелец воскликнул:

— С возвращением, мистер Поттер!

Гарри, слегка развернувшись, улыбнулся ему и вышел из магазина. Оставалось купить ещё множество вещей, но он не знал, где находится большинство нужных ему магазинов. Оказавшись в Косом Переулке, Гарри сложил рюкзак в сундук, и решил ещё немного исследовать его.

Второй магазин, в который он зашёл, оказался магазином одежды "Мадам Малкинс", где он просто сказал, что ему нужна школьная форма из лучших материалов и ежедневный полный гардероб, выполненный в тёмных тонах, желательно в чёрном, сером, зелёном, синем и красном цветах. После того, как миссис Малкинс сняла все необходимые мерки, создание полного гардероба заняло не больше получаса. Он приобрёл: семь пар чёрных брюк и по одной паре тёмно-серых и тёмно-синих; три зелёных рубашки разных оттенков, по две рубашки синего и красного цветов, также разных оттенков, и одну чёрную рубашку; по два джемпера чёрного и серого цветов, и один зелёного; две красные футболки, три синих и одну зелёную; пять мантий, по одной чёрного, синего, серого, зелёного и красного цветов. После посещения магазина у него было больше вещей, чем за всю его жизнь, но он чувствовал себя удовлетворённым своим выбором.

Поместив все купленные вещи внутрь сундука, следующим пунктом посещения Гарри выбрал аптеку. Он знал, что потратит много времени в книжном магазине, поэтому хотел сначала закончить с мелкими покупками. В аптеке он провёл меньше всего времени, сразу сказав продавцу за прилавком, что ему нужно три набора для первого курса Хогвартса, и уже через пять минут у него было всё необходимое.

Далее Гарри решил приобрести пергамент, перья и чернила. Он сразу решил взять довольно большое количество каждого — он никогда раньше не писал на пергаменте, тем более при помощи пера, и хотел потренироваться перед началом учебного года. Наконец, осталось приобрести лишь две вещи — книги и волшебную палочку, которую Гарри решил купить последней.

Мальчик вернулся к запримеченному им раньше книжному магазину и зашёл внутрь. К счастью, в магазине было не слишком людно, и он мог спокойно выбрать необходимые ему книги. Ему хотелось купить все книги, которые там были, но он смог побороть искушение и сосредоточился для начала на школьных учебниках. После их приобретения он решил изучить все секции в магазине.

Первой была историческая секция, где он приобрёл лишь две книги: "История Хогвартса" и "Важные события последних веков".

Далее следовала секция Защиты, где он выбрал ещё пять книг. Две из них рассказывали об основах защиты, остальные просто показались ему достаточно интересными — одна из них повествовала о дуэлях, две другие — о проклятиях, их контрпроклятиях и щитах.

В секции Чар и Трансфигурации он выбрал две книги, по одной к каждой дисциплине. Не то, чтобы ему не понравились некоторые другие книги из этих секций, но он сомневался, что сможет понять их. Гарри твёрдо верил, что перед тем, как побежать, нужно научиться ходить, так что он собирался пользоваться тем же подходом и в изучении магии.

В секции Гербологии он не стал покупать ничего; исходя из того, что он увидел, данное направление не могло бы его заинтересовать, так что он решил ограничиться школьным курсом.

В секции, посвящённой Зельеварению, Гарри приобрёл пять дополнительных книг, две из которых давали базовые знания, необходимые начинающим — как резать, различия между способами нарезки ингредиентов и тому подобное. Три других содержали в себе информацию о самих ингредиентах и их возможных реакциях при взаимодействии друг с другом, в этих книгах содержались также рецепты различных зелий, от медицинских до шуточных.

В секции Астрономии он ничего не выбрал, а на секцию Прорицаний даже не взглянул. Гарри считал, что каждый самостоятельно создаёт своё будущее.

Секция Магических Существ показалась ему увлекательной, и он выбрал несколько книг, привлёкших его внимание в основном из-за того, что в них рассказывалось о существах, которые для него до этого момента были лишь мифами, — кто бы мог подумать, что драконы действительно существуют?

Гарри приобрёл также две книги по Нумерологии и Древним Рунам, в которых объяснялись основы этих дисциплин и их предназначение.

В конце изучения книжного магазина он выбрал несколько книг по обычаям, а также по традициям и законам магического мира, этим завершив свои покупки. На данный момент у него было достаточно книг для изучения, и он всегда мог купить дополнительные, если они ему понадобятся. Расплатившись за все выбранные книги, он сложил их в сундук и покинул книжный для поиска магазина волшебных палочек.

Гарри было любопытно, почему волшебники используют волшебные палочки? Все ли они одинаковые? Всем ли волшебникам они необходимы для использования магии? У него было множество вопросов, и он ожидал получить ответы на некоторые из них, когда найдёт необходимый магазин. Отыскать его удалось довольно быстро; зайдя внутрь, Гарри сразу же ощутил, как по его спине пробежала мелкая дрожь — воздух в магазине был насыщен чем-то, что Гарри мог определить лишь как магию.

— Доброе утро.

Раздался позади него голос и, если бы Гарри не привык контролировать проявление своих эмоций, то вероятно сейчас подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Повернувшись, он увидел пожилого мужчину с седыми волосами, которые игнорировали все существующие законы гравитации, и бледно-серыми глазами, взгляд которых казался слегка расфокусированным.

— Мистер Поттер... Я гадал, когда же я вас увижу, — пожилой мастер стал рассказывать Гарри о палочках, которые выбрали его мать и отец, он даже упомянул, что был тем, кто продал волшебную палочку, наградившую мальчика шрамом.

В процессе своего рассказа мастер ответил на некоторые вопросы Гарри и, хоть многие вопросы так и остались без ответа, Олливандер, чьё имя Гарри узнал у него самого, начал подавать ему волшебные палочки. Гарри понятия не имел, чего добивался старик, он даже не знал, что ему делать с теми палочками, которые тот ему давал; каждый раз, когда он прикасался к очередной палочке, та заставляла вещи вокруг воспламеняться, взрываться, или же вообще никак не реагировала. Олливандер, с другой стороны, с каждой сменой палочки проявлял всё больше энтузиазма. Когда сменилось уже два десятка палочек, и Гарри начал думать, что ни одна из них ему не подойдёт, на лице мастера появилось задумчивое выражение, и он прошёл в мастерскую, из которой вскоре вернулся, держа в руках пыльную коробочку. Достав из неё волшебную палочку, мастер протянул её Гарри, и как только его пальцы коснулись поверхности, он сразу же почувствовал разницу, — тогда как другие волшебные палочки были обычными деревяшками в его руках, эта излучала тепло, которое полностью его обволакивало, проникая внутрь через кончики пальцев. И всё же Гарри чувствовал, будто чего-то не хватает.

— Как необычно... — пробормотал Олливандер, с любопытством оглядывая мальчика.

— Что именно вы находите столь необычным? — спросил Гарри, отрывая свой взгляд от волшебной палочки в своих руках и переводя его на пожилого мастера.

— Я был уверен, что эта палочка подойдёт вам — остролист и перо феникса, одиннадцать дюймов, но в то время, как сердцевина палочки вас приняла, дерево, из которого она изготовлена, вам не подходит.

— Есть ли решение для подобных случаев? — поинтересовался Гарри, он ничего не знал об искусстве создания волшебных палочек, поэтому не мог судить, часто ли подобное случалось, но, судя по реакции мастера, это было не так.

— О, конечно решение есть, просто это довольно необычное явление, — ответил Олливандер. — Пройдёмте в мою мастерскую, чтобы разобраться с этим, и возьмите с собой палочку, — не дожидаясь ответа Гарри, мастер пошёл вглубь магазина. Не видя другого выхода, мальчик последовал за ним.

Мастерскую, куда они зашли, и где изготовлялись волшебные палочки, Гарри нашёл довольно интересной.

— Положите палочку на стол, — сказал мальчику Олливандер, указывая на столешницу перед собой. — Отлично, теперь мы попробуем отыскать подходящую вам древесину, так как сердцевина уже приняла вас, процесс будет довольно простым. Вам необходимо будет, держа перо феникса в своей правой руке, левой касаться образцов дерева в коробочках на столе, когда вы почувствуете то же ощущение, что и в момент принятия вас сердцевиной этой палочки, вы найдёте подходящую вам древесину. Теперь мне понадобятся лишь несколько минут, чтобы извлечь сердцевину этой волшебной палочки.

Олливандер сконцентрировался на своей волшебной палочке, в то время как Гарри внимательно следил за его действиями. С большой осторожностью мастер коснулся кончиком своей волшебной палочки кончика палочки, лежащей перед ним на столешнице, и провёл ею от одного её конца до другого с обеих сторон. После этого Олливандер использовал нечто напоминающее маггловский скальпель, но с несколько иным, более тонким и продолговатым лезвием, и Гарри заметил несколько выгравированных на нем символов. Мастер провёл этим ножом вдоль тех же линий, по которым проводил палочкой, и в следующий момент лежащая на столе волшебная палочка распалась на две половинки, показав скрытое в её середине алое с золотым перо.

— Вы можете взять перо, мистер Поттер, не забудьте, что сделать это необходимо правой рукой. Теперь осталось лишь найти подходящую вам древесину.

Гарри последовал указаниям мастера, и, по прошествии пяти минут, наконец почувствовал те же ощущения, как и при прикосновении к палочке из остролиста в первый раз. Когда он протянул выбранную им древесину Олливандеру, то заметил, как глаза мастера расширились в изумлении, а на лице появилось выражение, чем-то похожее на трепет.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал тот, — теперь вы можете отдать мне сердцевину и вернуться через два часа, за это время я успею создать вашу палочку. Почему бы вам не исследовать Косой Переулок, или не перекусить в Дырявом Котле?

— Хорошо, тогда я вернусь через два часа.

Теперь, когда Гарри вспомнил об этом — было почти время обеда, а он ничего не ел с утра, не удивительно, что он чувствовал небольшой голод. Зайдя в Дырявый Котёл, Гарри выбрал стол, находящийся в углу трактира, не желая, чтобы его тревожили. Несколько минут спустя к нему подошёл бармен, утром открывший для него проход в Косой Переулок, и принял заказ. Гарри провёл оставшиеся два часа за чтением одной из книг по обычаям и традициям магического мира, и поглощением сытного обеда. Книга была, конечно, не произведением литературного искусства, но всё же довольно интересной, а также содержала в себе много информации о магическом мире, например, о средствах связи между волшебниками или о способах перемещения; даже такая обыденная для живущего в магическом мире волшебника информация казалась интересной и познавательной для того, кто только туда попал. Гарри был так увлечён чтением, что даже не заметил, как пролетели эти два часа. Расплатившись за ланч, он попросил Тома снова открыть проход, после чего направился к магазину волшебных палочек. Гарри зашёл внутрь, и через несколько мгновений из своей мастерской вышел Олливандер.

— А, мистер Поттер, я как раз завершил свою работу.

Мастер положил коробочку на прилавок и, открыв её, достал волшебную палочку. Она была полностью белой с рукояткой в виде змеи, пасть которой была распахнута, работа была настолько искусной, что можно было разглядеть даже её раздвоенный язык и клыки. Гарри был очарован — это было настоящее произведение искусства.

— Тис и перо феникса, одиннадцать дюймов, — едва слышно прошептал Олливандер.

Гарри взял палочку и в тот же момент понял, что она идеально ему подходит. Разноцветные искры вылетели из её кончика, но ещё более важно было охватившее его ощущение тепла и силы, он почувствовал, что весь мир может быть у его ног, ощущение всемогущества на миг охватившее его было почти опьяняющим.

— Любопытно... Очень любопытно...

Услышав шёпот пожилого мастера, Гарри поинтересовался:

— Что именно кажется вам столь любопытным?

Олливандер рассматривал его некоторое время, и у Гарри сложилось ощущение, что тот внутренне решал, делиться с ним своими мыслями или нет. Он не был уверен, но на несколько мгновений в выражении лица мастера проскользнуло смирение, но оно быстро исчезло.

— Любопытно то, что эта палочка предназначена именно вам, тогда, когда её близнец оставила на вас этот шрам, — всё-таки произнёс Олливандер. — Да, тис и перо феникса, тринадцать с половиной дюймов.

— И насколько часто случается, что волшебные палочки оказываются... близнецами? — спросил Гарри, находя подобный термин довольно специфичным, учитывая, что они говорили о волшебных палочках.

— Такое случается крайне редко. Родственные палочки, например, явление довольно распространённое; родство означает, что существо, давшее сердцевину одной палочке, так же дало её ещё одной или нескольким палочкам. Обычно родственными бывают палочки с сердцевиной из волоса из хвоста единорога или из сердечной жилы дракона. Обычно это случается потому, что единороги дают больше одного волоса, а целое драконье сердце можно использовать для изготовления нескольких волшебных палочек. Родственные палочки появляются обычно несколько раз в столетие, а покупают их в основном члены одного рода, поскольку они имеют между собой некоторую схожесть. Если бы палочка из остролиста с пером феникса подошла бы вам полностью, у вас была бы палочка родственная палочке Тёмного Лорда. Но теперь они являются близнецами, и в отличие от родственных палочек, палочки-близнецы невероятно редки — за последние пятьсот лет был зарегистрирован только один подобный случай. Для палочек-близнецов необходимо не только наличие сердцевины, данной одним и тем же существом, но и чтобы они были из одного и того же куска древесины, полученного одновременно от одного и того же дерева. Именно поэтому такая связь между палочками невероятно редка, — даже если древесина одинаковая, то практически никогда не берётся с одного и того же дерева одновременно. Обычно мастера берут древесину необходимую для создания лишь одной палочки, и если они потом захотят сделать ещё одну палочку из этой древесины, они могут вернуться к этому дереву позже. Но большинство мастеров предпочитают брать древесину с разных деревьев.

— Понятно, — произнёс Гарри, когда Олливандер закончил своё объяснение. Ему было любопытно узнать, что означает подобная связь, но Гарри не видел причин показывать пожилому мастеру свою заинтересованность.

Заплатив за волшебную палочку, Гарри покинул магазин, не обращая внимания на провожающий его взгляд светло-серых глаз, с притаившимся в нём опасением. Как только он подошёл к Дырявому Котлу, Гарри достал свою волшебную палочку и притронулся ею к сундуку; он не смог сдержать появившейся на его лице улыбки, когда сундук послушно уменьшился до размеров спичечного коробка. Ему всё ещё необходимо приобрести некоторые вещи в маггловском мире, и у него не было никакого желания носить с собой довольно громоздкий сундук с одного места на другое. "Магглы" — так, в соответствии с книгой, которую он читал ранее, волшебники называли тех, кто не обладает магией. Положив свою волшебную палочку и сундук к себе в карман, он покинул Дырявый Котёл, направившись в маггловский мир.

Гарри решил зайти в ближайший торговый центр, теперь, когда у него были свои собственные деньги, он не собирался когда-либо ещё надевать поношенные вещи. В торговом центре он приобрёл пять пар джинсов — две пары чёрного цвета, одну пару серого и две пары разных оттенков синего, а также два джемпера. Рубашки и футболки, которые он купил в магазине одежды "Мадам Малкинс" в Косом Переулке, вполне могли сойти за маггловские, поэтому докупать ещё и их ему не пришлось. Гарри также приобрёл продукты питания; у него теперь были собственные апартаменты, и даже если ему приходится возвращаться в приют, это не значит, что он будет проводить с магглами больше времени, чем необходимо.

Магглы — Гарри очень устраивало это определение людей, не наделённых магией, оно показывало насколько отвратительными и непохожими на волшебников они были, указывая этим ничтожествам на их место.

Гарри также купил некоторые из средств гигиены; обычно в приюте всё делили на всех, но теперь у него не было необходимости снова это делать.

Завершив свои покупки, Гарри сел на автобус, который доставил его обратно к приюту. Он не был счастлив своему возвращению сюда, по крайней мере у него было много книг и прочего, с чем необходимо было ознакомиться до возвращения в тот мир, которому он действительно принадлежит.

Первой вещью, которую он сделал, оказавшись в своей комнате, была установка индивидуальных паролей для всех отделений сундука и после того, как он убедился, что все работает исправно, Гарри начал раскладывать свои покупки. В первое отделение он поместил все школьные учебники, пергаменты, перья и чернила; во второе —ингредиенты и необходимые инструменты и принадлежности для зельеварения; в третье отделение отправились его школьные мантии, несколько пар штанов, джемперов, рубашек и футболок, оставшиеся вещи он планировал сложить в гардероб своих новых комнат. Далее последовала организация библиотеки, которая завершилась довольно быстро, так как у Гарри пока было не очень много книг; помимо приобретённых сегодня в магическом мире, у него было несколько маггловских книг, но из-за ненадобности они отправились в книжный шкаф в спальной комнате.

После организации библиотеки настала самая трудная часть — оформление его новых комнат. Не то, чтобы это требовало каких-то особых усилий, но у него была лишь одна попытка, и если конечный результат ему не понравится, останется лишь смириться. Помня об этом, Гарри решил выбрать те же цвета, что и в одежде, по крайней мере, они ему нравились, и существовало множество оттенков серого, зелёного, синего и красного. Стены в гостиной-обеденной он решил сделать светло-зелёными, а ковры чёрными. Диван стал изумрудно-зелёного цвета, кресла — травянисто-зелёного. У обеденного стола была стеклянная поверхность, поэтому Гарри лишь перекрасил его ножки в серебряный цвет. Для обивки сидений стульев он выбрал такой же изумрудно-зелёный цвет, как и для дивана, а для их ножек такой же серебряный, как и у ножек стола. Для стен в кабинете Гарри предпочёл серо-голубой цвет, для ковра — тёмно-синий, кресла стали чёрными, а стоящий рядом диван — тёмно-серым с небесно-голубыми подушками. Цветовая гамма спальни была уже более трудной задачей — ему не хотелось, чтобы цвета были слишком яркими, но слишком тёмные оттенки бы тоже не подошли, поэтому нужно было выбрать что-то среднее. Гарри решил оформить стены в светло-зелёном цвете, мебель — в чёрном с серебряными элементами, а постельное бельё стало тёмно-зелёным, в то время как подушки — серыми с зелёной строчкой. Диван он сделал тёмно-зелёным с чёрными подушками. Конечный результат ему понравился — комната не была монохромной, и цвета не были слишком яркими. Ванная комната была уже оформлена, поэтому Гарри перешёл сразу на кухню, изменить в которой надо было меньше всего. Стены стали светло-красными, практически белыми, и с изменением цвета стульев в бордовый, оформление новых апартаментов было завершено.

Закончив, Гарри распаковал продукты, разложил оставшуюся одежду, перенёс средства для гигиены в ванную, и эти комнаты, наконец, стали пригодными для жилья.

Остаток месяца Гарри провёл, изучая новые книги, чаще всего он это делал, находясь внутри своего сундука. Он выходил из него каждое утро на завтрак и иногда на обед, чтобы миссис Браун не тревожила его. Завтракать со всеми было необходимо, чтобы, если он пропустит ужин или обед, его не хватились и не начали искать. При условии, что он находился в своей комнате в девять вечера, когда миссис Браун проверяла детей перед комендантским часом, Гарри мог всё остальное время проводить в своём сундуке, изучая всё, что только мог о своём новом мире.

Незаметно наступил сентябрь и первого числа Гарри уже добирался на автобусе до станции Кингс-Кросс. Следуя инструкциям Дамблдора, было нетрудно найти нужную ему платформу. Когда он наконец пересёк барьер и увидел алый поезд с названием "Хогвартс-Экспресс", то не смог сдержать широкой улыбки — он наконец-то находился в том мире, которому принадлежал с рождения.


	3. Глава 3: Лучше быть

У Гарри не возникло проблем с посадкой на поезд и, хотя на платформе было много людей, никто не обратил на него внимания. Даже если окружающие искали Гарри Поттера, то они не знали, как он выглядит, что его самого полностью устраивало, у него не было никакого желания развлекать восторженную публику.

Не желая быть окружённым толпой детей дольше необходимого, Гарри занял последнее купе в поезде и закрыл дверь в надежде, что его никто не потревожит. Достав свой сундук из кармана, он увеличил его прикосновением волшебной палочки и сразу переоделся в свою школьную мантию. Поезд должен был отправиться лишь спустя некоторое время, поэтому Гарри решил провести свободные минуты за чтением одной из своих книг, которую также достал из сундука. Сделав всё, что планировал, Гарри убрал сундук на полку, находящуюся над его сиденьем, после чего устроился удобнее и открыл выбранную книгу. Это была одна из его книг по основам древних рун, которую он приобрёл летом, но пока не успел дочитать до конца. Древние руны показались ему довольно захватывающими, и он не мог дождаться, когда этот курс начнётся в Хогвартсе. Гарри не понимал, почему этот предмет проходили лишь с третьего курса; конечно, он был довольно трудным, но, по его мнению, это было похоже на изучение нового языка — чем раньше начнёшь, тем проще твоему сознанию перестроиться и создать ассоциативные связи, необходимые для более быстрого и простого его усвоения.

Спустя двадцать минут после того, как Гарри занял купе, прозвучал свисток поезда, оповещающий о его отправлении, и мальчик почувствовал, как его волнение возросло — он наконец-то едет в Хогвартс! Этим летом он провёл много времени, размышляя о том, как ему стоит вести себя в Хогвартсе, и решил, что лучше всего будет сначала выждать некоторое время и понаблюдать за окружающими. Все книги, которые он успел прочитать, указывали на то, что в магическом мире он довольно знаменит, и окружающие видят в нём какого-то героя, а это значило, что все они будут пристально наблюдать за ним; любое его действие будет оцениваться и обсуждаться. Гарри ненавидел подобное внимание, но так как он ничего не мог изменить, ему оставалось лишь быть более осмотрительным в своих поступках, что для него не казалось слишком трудным. Он также узнал, что большая часть магического мира относится к волшебникам, рождённым в семьях магглов, или к полукровкам, предвзято. Гарри считал подобное довольно глупым, для него магическая кровь была магической вне зависимости от её происхождения; ведь происхождение волшебника неважно, пока он может приносить ему пользу. Всё это и стало причиной принятия им подобного решения: он выждет, узнает как можно больше о магическом мире и отношении к нему окружающих, и лишь затем выберет модель своего поведения, благо, у него было достаточно времени для этого.

Поездка на поезде оказалась довольно спокойной, один раз, правда, в его купе заглянул какой-то светловолосый мальчик, но быстро ушёл, увидев книгу у Гарри в руках; кроме этого мальчика его чтение прервала лишь продавщица с тележкой, которая оказалась очень кстати. К сожалению, вечно ему везти не могло, и вскоре его уединение было грубо нарушено. Дверь в его купе резко раскрылась, с грохотом ударившись о дверной косяк, и девушка с густыми непослушными волосами и мальчик, выглядящий готовым расплакаться в любой момент, зашли внутрь.

Гарри окинул их равнодушным взглядом, он был раздражён тем, что его оторвали от интересной книги, а также тем, как они вторглись в _его_ купе.

— Ты не видел жабу? — спросила его девочка, и Гарри обратил внимание на то, что её передние зубы были довольно крупными. — Невилл потерял свою жабу, и мы пытаемся её найти.

Гарри предположил, что Невиллом являлся стоящий за ней круглолицый мальчик. Кто вообще в здравом уме мог додуматься завести жабу в качестве домашнего питомца? В принципе, его это всё не касалось, поэтому он сказал лишь:

— Нет, — и сразу вернулся к чтению своей книги.

Если бы эти двое были хоть слегка сообразительны, им бы не составило труда понять, что он не желает с ними разговаривать и предпочёл бы остаться в одиночестве. Увы, ни один из них, казалось, не понимал намёков, и Гарри оставалось лишь отчаянно надеяться, что не у всех студентов в Хогвартсе подобный уровень интеллекта.

— О, эта книга не была в списке необходимых учебников, да? Когда дочитаешь, можешь одолжить её мне? Мои родители магглы, ты знал? Я ничего не знаю о магическом мире, но я прочла все свои книги, и, конечно же, все заклинания, которые я пыталась выполнить, получились у меня идеально.

Гарри пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не проклясть девчонку, он совершенно не переносил подобных ей людей. Несколько таких детей было в его прошлой школе, они могли быть довольно смышлёными, но во всём слепо верили тому, что говорили преподаватели и другие авторитетные личности, а также слишком буквально воспринимали написанное в книгах, из-за чего у них не было ни одной оригинальной мысли в голове. Такие люди всегда вели себя высокомерно, словно они были даром небес "простым смертным", и если кто-то получал оценку выше, чем у них, то этот человек вне сомнений сжульничал, ведь он точно не мог быть лучше. Эта девочка вела себя точно так же, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Гарри не хотел иметь с ней ничего общего, поэтому для него существовал лишь один ответ для неё:

— Нет.

В этот раз он даже не стал поднимать на них взгляд, надеясь, что эти дети наконец поймут, на что им намекают и покинут его купе, ведь он довольно ясно дал им понять, что не желает и дальше находиться в их компании. К сожалению, девочка совершенно не понимала намёков, она фыркнула и невероятно высокомерным и напыщенным тоном произнесла:

— Ты понимаешь, что ведёшь себя очень невоспитанно?

Оторвав наконец взгляд от книги и слегка приподняв бровь, но больше никак не показывая своих эмоций, Гарри произнёс ровным голосом:

— О, так ты считаешь, что я веду себя невоспитанно? Странно... Видишь ли, лично я считаю довольно грубым врываться в купе незнакомого человека без стука, не дожидаясь разрешения войти. Также к невоспитанности я бы отнёс то, что несмотря на ясно выраженное пожелание незнакомца не находиться более в вашей компании, вы всё ещё остаётесь в его купе.

Девочка вспыхнула и уже собиралась устроить долгую никому не нужную истерику, когда зашедший с ней мальчик потянул её за руку:

— Пойдём, Гермиона. Будет лучше, если...

Больше Гарри ничего не услышал, так как дверь купе закрылась за ними, и он вздохнул с облегчением. Наконец-то один. Боже, он надеялся, что другие студенты окажутся более терпимыми, если нет, Гарри просто обязан сделать их таковыми. На его лице появилась жёсткая улыбка, и с губ сорвался мрачный смешок. Однако, он был вынужден быстро оставить подобные мысли, напомнив себе, что он решил пока лишь наблюдать за окружающими. В его планы на данный момент не входило обучение маленьких детей правилам поведения рядом с ним. Но как можно осуждать его, учитывая, что студенты казались столь недальновидными? Разве это его вина, что они практически умоляли его показать им, как следует себя вести? Конечно, нет. Но всё же он уже решил пока ничего не предпринимать, и у него был достаточно сильный самоконтроль, чтобы придерживаться своих планов... если, конечно, не произойдёт ничего непредвиденного.

Примерно через час Гарри почувствовал, как поезд начал замедлять свой ход, и вслед за этим по вагонам разнёсся голос проводника:

— Мы прибудем в Хогвартс в течение пяти минут. Пожалуйста, оставьте весь свой багаж в купе, его доставят в школу отдельно.

Как только Гарри достал сундук с верхней полки и вернул книгу в отделение-библиотеку, он почувствовал, что поезд полностью остановился и услышал, как студенты начинают покидать свои купе. Не желая пробиваться сквозь толпу взволнованных и нетерпеливых детей, он оставался в своём купе ещё некоторое время, ожидая пока большинство из них покинет поезд, прежде чем выйти самому. Выйдя из поезда, он сразу же услышал громогласный голос:

— Первокурсники! Первокурсники, все сюда!

Повернувшись, Гарри увидел гигантского мужчину, лицо которого еле виднелось за непослушными волосами и бородой; Гарри подумал, что он довольно одичал.

— Давайте же, следуйте за мной! Все здесь? Смотрите под ноги! Первокурсники, следуйте за мной!

Тропа, по которой они шли, не выглядела безопасной, и Гарри внимательно следил за тем, куда он ступает. Огромный мужчина вновь что-то сказал, но Гарри его не расслышал, а в следующий момент идущие впереди первокурсники восхищённо воскликнули; он взглянул вверх и еле сдержался от такого же восхищённого возгласа. Дорожка, по которой они шли, внезапно вывела их к берегу огромного тёмного озера. Присмотревшись, в горах на другой его стороне можно было заметить грандиозный замок, со светящимися в темноте ночного неба окнами, множеством башен и шпилей. Подобный вид действительно захватывал дух, и Гарри почувствовал, будто вернулся домой.

Следуя инструкциям гиганта, он сел в одну из лодок вместе с ещё двумя мальчиками и девочкой. Ему показалось, что один из мальчиков и девочка сели так, чтобы находиться как можно дальше от другого мальчика. Немного поразмышляв, не связано ли их поведение со всей этой чепухой о чистоте крови, о которой он читал, но, так как это не касалось конкретно его, Гарри решил не обращать на них внимание.

Следующий час запомнился Гарри лишь отдельными расплывчатыми картинами: он помнил, как они пересекли озеро; профессора МакГонагалл, открывшую перед ними входные двери замка и рассказавшую им о факультетах и том, что они будут их семьёй на всё время обучения; он также помнил, как в коридоре, где они находились, ожидая возвращения профессора МакГонагалл, появились призраки. Но вот отчётливо он запомнил то, как профессор МакГонагалл провела их в Большой Зал. Гарри никогда не видел ничего более захватывающего, Большой Зал был освещён тысячами свечей, которые парили в воздухе над четырьмя длинными столами, за которыми сидели все остальные студенты.

Профессор МакГонагалл провела первокурсников внутрь таким образом, чтобы они остановились шеренгой лицом к остальным студентам, затем поставила напротив них табурет, на который поместила Волшебную Шляпу. Гарри посмотрел на неё с любопытством, он совершенно не представлял, чего ожидать. Но до того, как он смог хотя бы что-то предположить, шляпа пошевелилась, разрез около её края раскрылся, образуя что-то наподобие рта, и она запела:

 _"Может быть, я некрасива на вид,_

 _Но строго меня не судите._

 _Ведь шляпы умнее меня не найти,_

 _Что вы там ни говорите._

 _Шапки, цилиндры и котелки_

 _Красивей меня, спору нет._

 _Но будь они умнее меня,_

 _Я бы съела себя на обед._

 _Все помыслы ваши я вижу насквозь,_

 _Не скрыть от меня ничего._

 _Наденьте меня, и я вам сообщу,_

 _С кем учиться вам суждено._

 _Быть может, вас ждёт Гриффиндор,_

 _Славный тем, что учатся там храбрецы._

 _Сердца их отваги и силы полны,_

 _К тому ж благородны они._

 _А может быть, Пуффендуй ваша судьба,_

 _Там, где никто не боится труда,_

 _Где преданны все, и верны,_

 _И терпенья с упорством полны._

 _А если с мозгами в порядке у вас,_

 _Вас к знаниям тянет давно,_

 _Есть юмор и силы гранит грызть наук,_

 _То путь ваш — за стол Рейвенкло._

 _Быть может, что в Слизерине вам суждено_

 _Найти своих лучших друзей._

 _Там хитрецы к своей цели идут,_

 _Никаких не стесняясь путей._

 _Не бойтесь меня, надевайте смелей,_

 _И вашу судьбу предскажу я верней,_

 _Чем сделает это другой._

 _В надёжные руки попали вы,_

 _Пусть и безрука я, увы,_

 _Но я горжусь собой"._

Как только Говорящая Шляпа закончила петь, все в Большом Зале начали аплодировать. Гарри должен был признаться, распределение студентов подобным образом было действительно гениальной идеей, но кое-что его беспокоило. Шляпа действительно могла прочесть его мысли? Ему это совершенно, совершенно не нравилось. Что если она выдаст кому-нибудь его секреты? Некоторые вещи, произошедшие в приюте, о которых он предпочёл, чтобы никому не было известно; поступки, которые он совершил, и которые могут быть восприняты, как нарушение закона. Конечно, они были всего лишь магглами, но если об этом станет известно, это привлечёт к нему ненужное внимание. В худшем случае, он всегда мог сказать, что это были лишь стихийные выбросы магии, и никто не смог бы это ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть, и он был уверен, что практически все бы ему поверили, в конце концов, он был лишь ребёнком. Ведь не мог же он и в самом деле пытать другого сироту, заперев того в его собственных страхах и кошмарах, до наступления сумасшествия? Что вы, конечно же, нет, ведь он был всего лишь ребёнком, к тому же их безупречным маленьким героем. Люди действительно глупы, до тех пор пока поддерживаются их собственные иллюзии, они будут склонны верить в любую ложь, даже если правда будет у них прямо под носом.

Пока Гарри был погружен в свои размышления, он не обращал внимания на Распределяющую Шляпу и не заметил, как подошла его очередь; неожиданно для него профессор МакГонагалл произнесла:

— Поттер, Гарри.

Все разговоры в Большом Зале практически сразу прекратились, и Гарри с трудом сдержал недовольный вздох, вся эта известность ему совершенно не нравилась. Не показывая эмоций, спокойно и уверенно он прошёл к табурету. Не было никакой необходимости показывать окружающим, как ему неуютно от идеи о том, что нечто будет заглядывать к нему в мысли, последнее, чего желал бы Гарри, это чтобы кто-то начал что-то подозревать, и профессора стали задавать ненужные вопросы.

Для большинства смотревших на него в этот момент Гарри выглядел как идеальный наследник чистокровного рода. В его движениях присутствовала естественная грация, которой не все могли достичь, и которой старались обучить своих наследников большинство древних чистокровных родов. Многие из этих чистокровных сейчас задумались о том, насколько на самом деле были правдивы слухи о том, что Гарри Поттер жил с магглами. Хоть ему и было лишь одиннадцать лет, никто не мог отрицать того, что он представлял собой необычайную и даже несколько пугающую картину. Его красота была практически ангельской, но стоило бликам от огня свечей попасть на его волосы, как они приобретали кроваво-красный проблеск, который вкупе с его выражением лица, лишённым каких-либо эмоций, и воистину величественной манерой ходьбы, придавал ему довольно безжалостный вид. Гарри выглядел холодным, неприступным, и многие в Большом Зале почувствовали холодок, пробежавшийся по их спинам.

Гарри сел на табурет и последним, что он увидел, перед тем как профессор МакГонагалл опустила на его голову шляпу, были перешёптывающиеся и пытающиеся получше его разглядеть студенты.

 _—_ _Итак... Что же тут у нас?_ — услышал Гарри в своих мыслях голос, по-видимому, принадлежавший Говорящей Шляпе. _— Прошло много лет, с тех пор как я встречала кого-то, похожего на тебя. Невероятная сила и талант, намного превышающие средние... Я вижу, что ты наделён отвагой бороться за свои убеждения, готовностью тяжело работать для достижения своих целей; ты также обладаешь блестящим умом, любишь познавать новое и готов использовать любые средства для получения желаемого. Уверена, что все из основателей с радостью приняли бы тебя на свой факультет. Какие-нибудь пожелания?_

Пожелания? Так они что же, могли сами выбирать? Он даже не задумывался о такой возможности. И всё же это ничего не меняло, конечно, факультет будет влиять на отношение к нему окружающих, по крайней мере, в первое время, позже он всегда сможет изменить их мнение о себе, но сейчас, независимо от того, на какой факультет он попадёт, Гарри не собирался выделяться. До тех пор, пока его не потревожат, он собирался лишь наблюдать, и только после того, как больше узнает об этом новом мире действовать. Хочет он того или нет, но факультет, на который он попадёт, будет следовать его правилам. Гарри услышал смешок в своих мыслях:

 _—_ _Любопытно..._ — произнесла Говорящая Шляпа. _— Учитывая то, что я узнала, будет лучше, если ты попадёшь на..._

— Слизерин!

Гарри услышал, как Шляпа выкрикнула название факультета на весь Большой Зал и снял её с головы. Он почти рассмеялся, увидев лица некоторых студентов, они смотрели на него так, будто он был средоточием зла. Подобные взгляды были ему хорошо знакомы, практически все в приюте смотрели на него так.

Положив Говорящую Шляпу на табурет, Гарри повернулся и пошёл к столу своего нового факультета. Он обратил внимание на то, что в Большом Зале стояла полная тишина, даже студенты Слизерина смотрели на него с некоторым любопытством, по крайней мере, некоторые из них; другие глядели на него с презрением и чем-то напоминающим ненависть. Мальчик подавил вздох, было непохоже, что студенты его нового факультета оставят его в покое, скорее всего план "сначала оценить обстановку и лишь затем действовать" долго не продержится. Однако на данный момент это ничего не меняло, он будет разбираться с проблемами по мере их появления, хотя это и несколько раздражало, ему _не нравилось_ , когда его планам мешали.

Профессор МакГонагалл наконец пришла в себя и назвала следующую фамилию, что помогло перевести внимание большинства студентов обратно на распределение первокурсников, чему Гарри был благодарен. Оставшееся распределение прошло без заминок, и вскоре начался праздничный ужин. Гарри никогда в жизни не видел подобного разнообразия в блюдах. Студенты за столом его факультета переговаривались между собой, но никто из них не пытался начать разговор с ним. Не то чтобы его это волновало, ведь он был в Хогвартсе не для того, чтобы заводить друзей. На протяжении всего пира Гарри не покидало чувство, будто за ним кто-то наблюдает, но каждый раз как он оглядывался, он не находил никого смотрящего на него, что сильно раздражало.

Когда пир подошёл к концу, профессор Дамблдор встал из-за стола и обратился ко всем студентам:

— Сейчас, когда мы все сыты, я бы хотел произнести ещё несколько слов. По случаю начала нового семестра у меня есть несколько объявлений для вас. Первокурсники должны запомнить, что лес на территории Хогвартса является запретным для всех студентов. Некоторым старшекурсникам также следует вспомнить об этом для их же собственного блага... — сказал Дамблдор, глянув на гриффиндорский стол. — Мистер Филч, который является школьным смотрителем, также просил меня напомнить всем вам, что использовать магию в коридорах замка в перерывах между занятиями запрещается. Отборочные в команды по квиддичу будут проводиться на второй неделе обучения, и все, кто хотел бы вступить в команду своего факультета, должны обратиться к мадам Хуч. И, наконец, я должен предупредить вас, что в этом году правое крыло коридора на третьем этаже закрыто для всех, кто не хочет умереть мучительной смертью.

Некоторые студенты рассмеялись, но таких оказалось немного, Гарри же задался вопросом что же, чёрт возьми, такое находилось в школе, что могло бы повлечь мучительную смерть студентов. Но не имеет значения, насколько ему было любопытно, его инстинкт самосохранения был гораздо сильнее, и он мысленно пообещал себе держаться как можно дальше от коридора на третьем этаже. Спасибо, но ему нравилось быть живым.

После ужасного школьного гимна, директор пожелал всем спокойной ночи, и студенты начали покидать Большой Зал. Гарри проследовал за девушкой со своего факультета, которая собирала всех первокурсников-слизеринцев. Они спустились в подземелья и остановились напротив каменной стены. Повернувшись к ним, девушка начала объяснять:

— Здесь расположен вход в гостиную нашего факультета. Как вы видите, он представляет собой каменную стену, однако, если вы присмотритесь, то сможете увидеть выгравированное в правом верхнем углу изображение змеи — это и отличает место входа от остальной части стены. Для того чтобы попасть внутрь, необходимо произнести пароль, который меняется первого числа каждого месяца. Когда вы проснётесь утром первого числа, на вашей прикроватной тумбочке будет находиться чистый лист пергамента. Для того чтобы на нём появился новый пароль, вам необходимо будет прикоснуться кончиком волшебной палочки к пергаменту и произнести действовавший в прошлом месяце пароль, пергамент самоуничтожится в конце этого же дня. Вопросы?

Видя, что ни у кого из первокурсников вопросов не возникло, девушка вновь развернулась к стене и произнесла:

— Белладонна.

Перед их глазами часть стены отодвинулась в сторону, открыв вход в гостиную факультета Слизерин. Гарри вновь ощутил чувство принадлежности, будто он вернулся домой. Гостиная была оформлена преимущественно в чёрном цвете и в нескольких оттенках зелёного. Вся мебель, находящаяся в ней, была сделана из тёмного, практически чёрного, дерева, с некоторыми вставками зелёного и серебристого цветов. Стены, пол и потолок были каменными, но на полу были расположены несколько ковров, придавая комнате более уютный вид. В ней также находились два камина, а вся противоположная проходу стена комнаты была заставлена книжными шкафами. По всему помещению было расставлено много диванов и кресел, а также письменных столов и стульев.

Девушка, проводившая их до гостиной, повернулась к ним лицом, но в этот раз рядом с ней встал и один из юношей:

— Добро пожаловать в Слизерин. Меня зовут Алексис Розье, а это — Малькольм Линндон, мы старосты пятого курса. Если у вас будут какие-нибудь вопросы или проблемы, то вы идёте к нам, если мы не будем знать, как вам помочь, мы обратимся к старостам шестого курса. Ваши спальные комнаты находятся за этой дверью, — сказала им Алексис, указывая на первую слева дверь, от располагавшегося справа от них камина. — За ней находятся комнаты как юношей, так и девушек, у каждого из вас будет своя комната, и они останутся вашими до окончания Хогвартса. Вы можете изменять комнаты как пожелаете, даже когда вы уедете домой на каникулы, они не изменятся. Как я уже говорила, вы можете делать что угодно со своими комнатами, например, в комнатах нет окон, но если вы знаете чары, позволяющие создать ложные окна, которые будут показывать какой-нибудь пейзаж или отражать погоду снаружи, вы можете это сделать. Никто, кроме, конечно, преподавателей, не может зайти в ваши комнаты без вашего разрешения. Если вы хотите добавить свои собственные защитные заклинания или атакующие щиты, вы также можете это сделать, единственное, что запрещено — добавлять щиты, убивающие немедленно. И, наконец, я буду ждать вас всех в гостиной факультета завтра утром в половину восьмого утра, чтобы мы могли проводить вас до Большого Зала. Мы будем повторять это в течение трёх дней, чтобы убедиться, что вы запомнили дорогу. На двери своей комнаты вы увидите табличку со своим именем. Можете быть свободны.

Гарри первым оказался у дверей, ведущих к спальням первокурсников, по правую сторону коридора располагались комнаты юношей, по левую девушек. Его комната была последней в коридоре.

Внутри она оказалась довольно спартанской: двуспальная кровать с балдахином, книжный шкаф, рабочий стол и гардеробная. Стены, пол и потолок были сделаны из камня, придавая комнате мрачный вид, этому также способствовало то, что вся мебель, как и в гостиной, была сделана из тёмного дерева. Единственными вещами не тёмного цвета в комнате были простыни и одеяло, они были светло-серого цвета, а подушки светло-зелёного. Осмотрев комнату, Гарри решил, что изучение заклинаний для её изменения будет одним из наиболее приоритетных в его списке дел, в конце концов, ему придётся провести в ней семь лет. В комнате также была дверь, ведущая в ванную комнату, в которой располагалась ванная с душем, само помещение было оформлено в серебряных и светло-зелёных тонах, и, по сравнению со спальней, она казалась довольно роскошной. Гарри был слишком уставшим, чтобы более тщательно осматривать свои новые комнаты, он переоделся в пижаму и лёг в кровать, его последней мыслью было то, что он наконец дома.

* * *

Кабинет директора был заполнен. Все профессора, вовлеченные в защиту философского камня, находились там, а именно: Флитвик, Спраут, МакГонагалл, Квирелл и Снейп. Хотя Хагрид тоже принимал участие в защите, его препятствие не нуждалось в изменении. И всё же, вместо обсуждения защиты философского камня, как изначально планировал Альбус, они обсуждали распределение первокурсников, а точнее распределение одного конкретного первокурсника — Гарри Поттера.

Особенно шумным по этому поводу был Северус. Альбус не знал, то ли тот просто упорно не желал признавать очевидного, то ли действительно считал, что Гарри не мог попасть на Слизерин. Причём последнее Альбус находил довольно странным, учитывая, что Северус был в приюте вместе с ним, когда они посещали Гарри, и уже тогда на мальчике было практически написано "Слизеринец".

— Не могу поверить, что мальчишка оказался на моём факультете. _На моём факультете_!

— Действительно, я никогда не думала, что увижу день, когда кто-то из Поттеров будет распределён в Слизерин, — согласилась с ним Минерва, но она была более сдержана в своём удивлении, нежели её коллега.

— Я полагаю, все считали, что мальчик будет гриффиндорцем, как и его родители, — в конце концов высказался Филиус, соглашаясь с ними.

— Я уверен, что мальчишка такой же заносчивый, как и его отец. Он, должно быть, считает, что ему принадлежит весь замок, лишь потому, что он немного знаменит! — воскликнул Северус.

Альбус, видя, что обсуждение ни к чему не ведёт, уже был готов вмешаться, когда услышал смешок с той полки, на которой располагалась Говорящая Шляпа. Это привлекло внимание всех в кабинете, даже Квирелла и Спраут, которые молчали на протяжении разговора.

— Что-то тебя развеселило, Алистер? — спросил Альбус, с любопытством глядя на шляпу.

— О, сущие пустяки, — произнёс Алистер, который и являлся Говорящей Шляпой. — Я просто нахожу забавным то, что Северус так поражён распределением юного Поттера. В конце концов, он вместе с тобой навещал мальчика в приюте, чтобы рассказать ему о Хогвартсе.

— Приют? Что ты имеешь в виду? — поражённо воскликнула Минерва, и она была не одна, остальные профессора находились в таком же состоянии. Они все считали, что Гарри жил со своей семьёй, его тётей и дядей со стороны матери.

Альбус, казалось, ещё больше постарел на их глазах:

— Дурсли оставили Гарри на пороге ближайшего полицейского участка лишь с его именем и датой рождения, мальчик воспитывался в приюте практически всю свою жизнь.

— Именно, и, как я уже и говорил, — продолжил Алистер, — я не понимаю, почему ты так удивлён, Северус. Я видел твою реакцию на юного Поттера, лишь многие годы занятий окклюменцией удержали тебя от проявления того шока, который ты испытал.

— Естественно, я был шокирован, — практически выкрикнул Северус, — кто бы не был, увидев как выглядит мальчишка? Не считая этого, я уверен, что он невоспитанный, избалованный и ни на что не способный ребёнок.

Алистер, казалось, сокрушённо вздохнул, и будь у него голова, Альбус был уверен, что тот бы ещё и покачал ею.

— Северус, я советую тебе отказаться от всей этой ненависти ко всему, что связано с Поттерами. Я не думаю, что этот представитель рода будет молча сносить твои нападки, и я не уверен, что ты выиграешь открытое противостояние с ним. У меня было более чем достаточно причин, чтобы отправить его в Слизерин…

Северус покраснел от гнева, и Альбус, желая предотвратить очередной эмоциональный взрыв Мастера Зелий, попробовал перевести разговор на другую тему.

— Почему ты определил Гарри в Слизерин?

Все посмотрели на Распределяющую Шляпу, даже Снейп желал узнать, почему Спаситель магического мира оказался на факультете, с которого вышел последний Тёмный Лорд.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу выдавать секреты студентов, которые мне стали известны, Альбус, — ответил Алистер почти сожалеющим тоном. — Но я точно могу сказать, что Слизерин был наилучшим выбором.

— Я и не прошу тебя раскрыть его секреты. Но почему Слизерин был лучшим вариантом для Гарри? И какие были другие варианты?

— Юный Поттер мог пойти на любой факультет. И я не говорил, что Слизерин был наилучшим вариантом _именно для него_ , я сказал лишь, что он был бы наилучшим вариантом для всех.

Северус больше не мог себя сдерживать и потребовал:

— Если были и другие варианты, тогда почему ты отправил его на мой факультет, если этот факультет не был даже лучшим выбором _для него_?

Северус понимал, что его эмоции вышли из-под контроля, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ему было не по себе от этого Поттера, он не хотел, чтобы мальчишка был на его факультете, ему даже не хотелось, чтобы тот _вообще_ был в Хогвартсе, не говоря уж о _его факультете_!

— Учитывая то, что я увидел в его мыслях, Слизерин — единственный факультет, который выдержит его присутствие, оставшись более менее целым. Если бы я отправил его в Гриффиндор, как все этого ожидали, он стал бы идеальным Спасителем Магического Мира...

— Тогда _почему_ , чёрт возьми, ты не отправил его туда?! — выкрикнул Северус, прерывая Алистера, и выглядя ещё более раздражённым чем прежде.

— Ты не слушаешь, Северус! — воскликнула Распределяющая Шляпа к удивлению всех в кабинете. — Он был бы идеальным маленьким гриффиндорцем, безупречным Спасителем и, когда бы он покинул школу, у него была бы целая армия в его полном распоряжении, готовая сделать всё, чего бы он ни пожелал; и, учитывая, что он был бы их идолом, люди следовали бы за ним даже не раздумывая, он мог бы сказать им, что истребление всех магглов это правое дело, и они бы поверили ему. А те, кто бы не поверил, были бы не в состоянии что-либо предпринять чтобы помешать ему. Он мог бы с лёгкостью всего этого добиться, учитывая возвышенные ожидания окружающих о том, что он будет идеальным гриффиндорцем и их Спасителем, — они бы сами вручили ему подобную власть ещё до того, как он успел бы об этом попросить.

— Если бы я поместил его в Хаффлпафф, большинство людей стали бы его недооценивать, ведь никто не считает, что Хаффлпаффец может представлять хоть какую-то угрозу, и он смог бы полностью использовать это. Мальчик бы затерялся на заднем плане и руководил бы всем из теней. За семь лет у него было бы более чем достаточно времени, чтобы сделать остальных Хаффлпаффцев преданными ему. Только представьте себе армию людей, настолько преданных кому-то, что если бы он сказал им не двигаться, в то время как сам запустил в них проклятием _Авада Кедавра_ , они бы выполнили это не сопротивляясь. И никто бы ни о чём не догадался, ведь все считают, что Хаффлпаффцы не могут быть опасны.

— Рейвенкло был бы не лучше, их жажда знаний сделала бы их очень лёгкими целями для манипуляций. Слизерин же является лучшим факультетом для всех нас. Будучи Слизеринцем, ему будет гораздо сложнее заполучить доверие студентов других факультетов, и даже те, кто учатся на его собственном факультете, не станут ему доверять, учитывая все эти предубеждения относительно чистоты крови. Однако, если он сможет достичь высокой позиции в Слизерине, то у меня не останется никаких сомнений в том, что он станет великим, — закончил Алистер мрачно, пытаясь не показать, насколько серьёзной была ситуация на самом деле. Он не мог рассказать им о том, что увидел в мыслях юного Поттера, но он мог попробовать их предупредить.

Это было правдой, что в характере мальчика присутствовали черты, которые могли позволить ему попасть на любой факультет, но не они были причиной того, что он преуспел бы на любом из них. Причиной было то, что мальчик являлся искусным манипулятором и хамелеоном. Он мог бы, и стал бы использовать любую и каждую из ситуаций таким образом, чтобы получить наибольшую выгоду для своих собственных целей, так же он смог бы и приспособиться к каждой из них. Он уже делал подобное на протяжении нескольких лет в том приюте, в котором жил; в школе, где учился, и Алистер был уверен, что так же юный Поттер будет действовать и в Хогвартсе. Распределяющая Шляпа понимала, что сделанная ею ставка на Слизерин была невероятно рискованной. Правда состояла в том, что хоть Слизерин и был лучшим выбором для них, он также был лучшим выбором и для Поттера. Слизерин поможет ему отточить свои навыки, сделает его великим, но только если мальчик сможет справиться с тем, как факультет работает, и сможет полностью раскрыть свой потенциал. Если ему всё это удастся, Алистер не сомневался, что мир станет для него игровой площадкой, а все люди послушными марионетками. Он только не знал, чем всё это закончится для волшебного мира, будет ли это их крахом или спасением?

Он полагал, что часть Салазара в нём не могла дождаться того, чтобы увидеть чего сможет достичь мальчик; часть Годрика пыталась предупредить находящихся в кабинете профессоров об опасности, которую может представлять собой мальчик. Он надеялся, что этого было достаточно. Но Алистер существовал уже на протяжении более тысячи лет и знал, как мыслят большинство людей. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что в этот раз он окажется неправ, однако, его надежды не оправдались, и если бы он мог, он бы сгорбился, услышав как Помона сказала:

— Ему ведь всего лишь одиннадцать лет. Не может же он...

И он винил ту часть его, которая принадлежала Хельге, за данный им на это ответ:

— Я не говорю, что он планирует именно это. Я лишь сказал, что у него есть возможность это сделать. Но лишь сама по себе возможность ничего не значит, Альбус, например, способен сотворить смертельное проклятие, но это не значит, что он станет использовать его. Только потому, что кто-то _способен_ это что-то сделать, не значит, что он _непременно_ сделает это. Ты права, Помона, сейчас Гарри лишь одиннадцатилетний мальчик, который хочет познать тайны магии.

Почти все профессора заметно расслабились, когда Распределяющая Шляпа сказала это, конечно же, Алистер был прав, лишь то, что кто-то _может_ сделать что-то, не значит, что он _точно_ это сделает. Альбус и Северус, в отличие от остальных переглянулись, решив, что они будут более внимательно присматривать за Поттером. Встреча в приюте была всё ещё свежа в их памяти и, в отличие от остальных учителей, они видели неподдельный ужас в глазах миссис Браун. Они оба не были уверены, что хотели бы знать, какой именно одиннадцатилетний ребёнок мог послужить причиной подобного ужаса в чьих-либо глазах.

Никто не заметил взгляда профессора Квирелла, который отражал его заинтересованность тем, что он услышал про Мальчика-Который-Выжил, предполагаемого Спасителя Магического Мира.

Альбус напомнил всем о философском камне, изначальной причине, по которой все собрались в его кабинете, и слова, сказанные Сортировочной Шляпой, вскоре забылись почти всеми учителями, за исключением трёх, каждый из которых гадал о том, что они смогут узнать о юном слизеринце в этом году.


	4. Глава 4: Приобретение питомца

Первая неделя занятий оказалась довольно интересной, хоть и не такой тяжёлой, как ожидал Гарри. Он предполагал, а точнее надеялся, что каждый из изучаемых ими предметов станет более сложным и захватывающим в последующие месяцы.

Как и обещала им Розье, в первые дни старосты помогали первокурсникам ориентироваться и находить дорогу, за что Гарри был им благодарен. Хогвартс был огромным, и он был уверен, что если бы ему пришлось искать дорогу самостоятельно, то он непременно бы заблудился несколько раз, прежде чем найти путь к очередному кабинету, в котором у них проходило занятие. Но с другой стороны, ему очень хотелось исследовать замок, Гарри подозревал, что тот скрывает в себе множество тайн и секретных ходов, и он не мог дождаться, когда наконец сможет разгадать их.

Непосредственно занятия казались Гарри как и бесполезными и раздражающими, так и интересными, он лишь надеялся, что со временем это изменится. В маггловской школе он уже привык к подобному ощущению: обычная программа обучения всегда казалась ему слишком простой и скучной, из-за чего ему постоянно приходилось искать что-нибудь новое для изучения, чтобы хоть немного развлечь себя.

Его первым предметом оказались Чары с профессором Флитвиком, но, к сожалению, хотя предмет вполне мог бы его заинтересовать, они изучали лишь базовую теорию, которую он уже и так знал. Кроме того, было похоже, что в ближайшем будущем план занятий не изменится. Больше всего Гарри ожидал практических занятий, ему хотелось научиться применять чары, колдовать, но, смирившись с тем, что пройдёт ещё некоторое время, прежде чем такие занятия начнутся, он решил практиковаться самостоятельно в своей комнате, чтобы научиться хоть чему-нибудь.

Трансфигурация его заинтересовала, и он должен был признать, что ему понравилось занятие. Сначала они также прошли необходимый теоретический материал, но затем профессор МакГонагалл раздала им спички и предложила попробовать превратить их в иголки. Гарри направил свою палочку на спичку и произнёс необходимое заклинание, но ничего не произошло. Мальчик слегка нахмурился, ведь он сделал всё в точности так, как было написано в книге, так почему же заклинание не сработало? Теоретически, сейчас перед ним на столе должна лежать иголка, но как бы не так, будто смеясь над ним, там всё так же возлегала спичка. Кроме того, он ничего не почувствовал. Каждый раз при использовании магии он ощущал её, она будто слегка касалась его кожи, наполняя воздух вокруг; ощущения были не всегда одинаковыми, но он всегда что-то чувствовал, но не в этот раз... Что же было не так? Он всё ещё смотрел на спичку, когда его глаза слегка округлились от понимания. Это заняло немного времени, но он нашёл решение, и оно оказалось столь очевидным, что он спрашивал себя, как же он не догадался об этом раньше. Каждый раз, когда он колдовал, он был сосредоточен на том, что он _хотел бы, чтобы произошло_ , сфокусирован на своём _желании_ , но когда он попробовал превратить спичку в иголку, он лишь произнёс заклинание, даже не задумываясь о волевом элементе. Было ли это причиной, по которой у него ничего не получилось? Что же, существовал только один способ это проверить. Пробуя снова, Гарри не только произнёс формулировку заклинания, но и сфокусировался на своей воле, своём желании превратить спичку в иголку. К его удовлетворению спичка полностью изменилась, и на её месте на столе теперь лежала иголка.

— Неплохо, мистер Поттер, — прозвучал позади него голос, заставив Гарри повернуться и увидеть, что внимание профессора МакГонагалл было сосредоточено на нём. — Теперь попробуйте обратное превращение.

Так как было похоже, что профессор МакГонагалл не собиралась никуда уходить, Гарри развернулся обратно к своей теперь уже иголке, и произнёс заклинание снова, не забывая сосредоточиться на своём намерении, и иголка вновь стала спичкой.

— Великолепно, мистер Поттер, — сказала профессор МакГонагалл с небольшой улыбкой на лице. — У меня никогда не было студента, сумевшего выполнить оба превращения на первом же занятии, двадцать баллов Слизерину. Продолжайте работать над чарами изменения до конца занятия. Попробуйте при этом изменить саму иголку, например, добавив узор на металлическую поверхность или что-то подобное. Заклинание то же, результат будет зависеть лишь от вашего воображения.

Сказав это, профессор МакГонагалл продолжила обходить класс, помогая тем студентам, которые в этом нуждались.

Всё будет зависеть лишь от его воображения? У Гарри ушло некоторое время, чтобы понять, что профессор имела в виду. Когда он был уверен, что понял данный ему совет, он признался, что этого следовало ожидать, ведь заклинание, которое он использовал, чтобы превратить спичку в иголку и обратно, было одним и тем же. Было вполне логично, что если он захочет изменить иголку, то ему будет необходимо всего лишь представить её другой формы. Когда он превращал спичку в иголку, он не представлял себе то, как данная иголка должна будет выглядеть, потому что формы этих двух предметов и так были достаточно разными, но именно поэтому его спичка превратилась в стандартную иголку. Гарри предположил, что если бы он не знал, как выглядит иголка, то заклинание бы тоже не сработало, но так как у него было представление о том, как выглядят обычные иголки, то его подсознание самостоятельно воспроизвело необходимое для срабатывания заклинания изображение.

Уверенный в своих выводах, он снова сконцентрировался на своей спичке и произнёс заклинание, но в этот раз он сосредоточился не только на своём желании превратить спичку в иголку, но также визуально представил себе эту иголку, добавив к её обычной металлической поверхности цветочный узор. После превращения, когда он рассматривал получившуюся иголку, он заметил, что в некоторых местах добавленный им узор был нечётким и расплывчатым. Гарри предположил, что для лучшего её превращения необходимо более детальное и чёткое представление о том, как он хочет, чтобы выглядела его иголка. Имея более полное понимание того, что ему необходимо сделать, он изменил иголку обратно в спичку и продолжил менять её до тех пор, пока не достиг такого результата, каким он был бы доволен.

Когда в конце занятия профессор МакГонагалл попросила их вернуть выданные ею спички, только один человек помимо Гарри смог справиться с заданием, но не с обратным превращением - это была та девочка, которая ворвалась в его купе в поезде. Сам Гарри сдал иголку, которая выглядела как змея с красиво прорисованными чешуйками, её язык был высунут наружу и являлся ушком иголки, в то время как зелёный хвост был острым кончиком. На голове змеи были его инициалы, выгравированные красивым шрифтом. Одним словом, его иголка была произведением искусства. Профессор МакГонагалл почти целую минуту её рассматривала, прежде чем хоть как-то отреагировать:

— Ещё десять баллов Слизерину, мне никогда не доводилось учить студента, который был бы способен сотворить что-то подобное на своём первом занятии. Великолепная работа, мистер Поттер.

Сказав это, она перешла к следующему столу, чтобы собрать оставшиеся спички, а все студенты, в свою очередь, уставились на Гарри. Мальчик же не обращал на них никакого внимания - он был привычен к таким взглядам, в конце концов, студенты в его старой школе тоже смотрели на него с завистью. Было вполне естественно, что в Хогвартсе случится то же самое, ведь он был лучше их, и они начинали осознавать это. Но он был рад тому факту, что даже в этом, новом для него мире, его способности намного превосходили среднестатистические, он бы и не согласился на что-то меньшее, даже если это могло помешать его планам. Он был уверен, что один или даже несколько студентов попробуют рано или поздно выступить против него. Ему придётся разбираться с этим, когда придёт время, но что бы они ни попробовали предпринять, они быстро уяснят своё место.

История магии была ему ужасно интересна. Даже если она была написана с предвзятой точки зрения победившей стороны, в ней всё же содержались некоторые факты, которые при всём желании автора не могли бы быть изменены, и он с нетерпением ждал возможности узнать ещё больше об этом мире, в который он так внезапно попал. Возможно, они даже узнают о какой-нибудь древней, давно исчезнувшей магии, которую использовали несколько столетий назад. Могла ли магия развиваться также как маггловские технологии? Конечно, он заметил, что магический мир предпочитал использовать более архаичные повседневные предметы, такие как перья и пергаменты, но это не значило, что и заклинания оставались неизменными на протяжении веков. Было совершенно невозможно для общества оставаться в застывшем состоянии и не развиваться вообще, оно бы застоялось и вымерло. Все эти мелочи заставляли его ожидать данного предмета в нетерпении.

К сожалению, История магии оказалась для него полным разочарованием. Когда Гарри впервые узнал, что преподавать её будет привидение, он был в восторге - мужчина сможет рассказать им по собственному опыту о том, какие изменения произошли в магическом мире за последние годы. Увы, профессор говорил лишь о гоблинских войнах, причём, он даже не проверил, какой курс находится на его занятии. Проплыв в аудиторию сквозь школьную доску, Биннс начал рассказывать о какой-то гоблинской войне, не обращая ни на что больше внимания. Он даже не объяснил им, что это была за война или дату её начала. Гарри провёл минут двадцать, пытаясь слушать призрака, но больше вынести этого не мог и достал книгу из своего рюкзака. Он понял, что узнает куда больше, если просто прочитает секцию в библиотеке, посвящённую истории, поэтому сейчас он мог бы заняться и чем-то более полезным.

Гербология была интересной, но всё же ей никогда не суждено было стать его любимым предметом. Он видел те преимущества, которые ему может дать знание этого предмета, и ему ничего не помешает достичь довольно высоких результатов и проявить себя на занятиях. Однако этот предмет явно не будет тем, которому он будет посвящать дополнительное время, и уж точно он не станет искать по нему дополнительную литературу. Астрономия также показалась Гарри пустой тратой его времени, этот предмет был невероятно прост. Возможно он и не любил магглов, но он точно знал, что они преуспели куда больше в этом направлении, нежели волшебники.

Зелья, напротив, ему очень понравились, хотя он не переносил мужчину, который предположительно должен был их обучать. К концу класса он благодарил Мерлина за то, что прочитал всю свою дополнительную литературу по этому предмету. Профессор Снейп мог быть их деканом, но Гарри не сомневался, что _преподавать_ тот абсолютно не умел. Написать на доске рецепт зелья и велеть им приступать - совершенно точно не являлось нормальным обучением. Но, несмотря на то, насколько преподаватель был некомпетентен, не это было причиной, по которой он не переносил его; в конце концов, взаимодействие с некомпетентными людьми было частью жизни, и он уже давно с этим смирился, не то, чтобы ему это нравилось, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Но вот взгляды, которые периодически кидал на него профессор Снейп, медленно, но верно начинали выводить его из себя. Большую часть времени тот, похоже, был вполне счастлив не обращать на него внимания, но иногда, когда он думал, что Гарри его не видит, он смотрел на него с презрительной усмешкой и зачастую уже будто собирался сказать ему что-то без сомнения жестокое или унижающее, но потом одёргивал себя и лишь смотрел с презрением, пока не переводил взгляд на другого студента. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что профессор Снейп его ненавидит.

Гарри не понимал лишь причину этой ненависти. Конечно, мужчина приходил в приют вместе с Дамблдором, и его маска тогда немного соскользнула перед ними, однако, он не понимал, почему профессор Снейп мог бы начать так к нему относиться лишь после одной встречи. Даже если миссис Браун рассказала им что-то, не существовало никаких доказательств его причастности к этим случаям, и кроме того, он довольно хорошо вёл себя в Хогвартсе. Он не покалечил, не пытал и не убил ни одного из студентов, он даже не планировал этого в ближайшем будущем. Да он вёл себя практически как ангелочек! Он всего лишь наблюдал и ничего более, и ничем не заслужил подобного отношения. В общем, эти взгляды начинали его действительно раздражать. Не то чтобы он собирался что-то с этим делать, конечно, он не был идиотом и знал, что он ничего не может предпринять, по крайней мере, на данный момент. Но это не мешало ему мечтать о том, что он может сделать с мужчиной, когда окончит Хогвартс, или о возможном подарке себе на семнадцатилетие. О, таких возможностей было безграничное множество...

К концу занятия, когда Гарри сдавал идеально сваренное зелье, на его губах была небольшая улыбка. Он с трудом мог дождаться своего следующего занятия по Зельеварению, оказывается, он мог быть довольно изобретательным, раздумывая о способах причинения страданий его глубокоуважаемому профессору. Кто знает, когда ему могут понадобиться эти идеи...

Снейп не знал почему, но он был уверен, что подобная улыбка мальчишки ничего хорошего ему не сулила, при виде её по спине профессора пробежала небольшая дрожь.

Самым интересным занятием, по мнению Гарри, оказалась Защита от Тёмных Искусств. Гарри оказался первым, зашедшим в класс, поэтому он занял место в начале аудитории. Этот предмет был единственным, по которому у Гарри было множество вопросов. Его раздражало, что он нигде не мог найти на них ни ответов, ни каких-нибудь упоминаний о том, где эти ответы могут находиться. Помня об этом, он ещё до занятия решил задать их профессору, надеясь, что тот прояснит хотя бы некоторые из них или же подскажет ему, где следует искать ответы на свои вопросы. Поэтому, когда профессор закончил проверять явку студентов, Гарри поднял руку и сказал:

— Профессор, не могли бы вы ответить на мой вопрос?

Квирелл выглядел довольно удивлённым тем, что Гарри заговорил с ним, да и многие из студентов смотрели на него с любопытством, - они только начинали изучать этот предмет, какие могут быть уже вопросы?

— Д-д-да, Поттер?

— Почему этот предмет называется "Защитой от Тёмных Искусств"?

Гарри услышал последовавший за его вопросом смех гриффиндорцев, и даже некоторые слизеринцы смотрели на него как на идиота. Квирелл, с другой стороны, прекратил трястись и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза:

— Прошу прощения?

Гарри не знал чем именно, но голос профессора отличался от того, который был до этого, и он не имел в виду отсутствие заикания. Голос профессора казался глубже, мягче и даже каким-то завораживающим. Этот голос будто не принадлежал ему, было ощущение, что мужчина был одет в определённый костюм, но подобрал к нему не ту маску; подобный голос казался совсем не подходящим для него.

— Я спросил, — повторил Гарри, откладывая загадку изменения голоса для решения в свободное время, — почему предмет называется "Защитой от Тёмных Искусств". Я прочитал учебник первого курса от корки до корки, и всё, чему нас обучают в нём, так это нескольким заклятиям, сглазам и порчам, а также большому объёму теоретических знаний. Все заклятия приводятся в книге вместе со своими контрзаклятиями, я полагаю, что это и является защитой. Однако, если это защита, то за исключением той вероятности, что приведённые в учебнике заклинания являются Тёмными Искусствами, я не вижу ничего, что учило бы нас защите именно от Тёмных Искусств. И, в том случае, если эти заклинания относятся к Тёмным Искусствам, то почему они включены в учебную программу, ведь, предположительно, их изучение и применение запрещены? И, раз уж мы начали об этом говорить, что представляют собой Тёмные Искусства, и кто решает, какие из заклинаний относятся к ним, а какие нет? Возвращаясь к изначальному вопросу, если мы на самом деле учимся защищать себя от магии, которая не относится к Тёмным Искусствам, тогда почему предмет называется "Защитой от Тёмных Искусств"? Разве это не даёт ложного чувства безопасности, не говоря уже о том, насколько предвзятым является убеждение студентов в том, что им необходима защита лишь от Тёмных Искусств? Разве это не создаёт у студентов ложного представления о том, что все остальные виды магии, кроме Тёмных Искусств, не могут причинить им вреда, и лишь Тёмные Искусства могут быть опасны?

Когда Гарри закончил говорить, уже никто не смеялся, а Квирелл смотрел на него с любопытством. Мальчик спокойно ждал ответа на свои вопросы. Он прекрасно знал, что все студенты странно смотрели на него, особенно гриффиндорцы, но его никогда особо не заботило то, что о нём думали окружающие. Сейчас тем, что имело для него наибольшее значение, были ответы на возникшие у него вопросы, в конце концов, "знания - сила", а Гарри никогда не стал бы отрицать того, что уж сила-то интересовала его невероятно.

— Теми, кто определяет, что относится к Тёмной Магии, а что нет, являются работники Министерства Магии. Я не знаю причины того, что предмет назван именно "Защитой от Тёмных Искусств". Само определение Тёмных Искусств довольно неоднозначно, однако, большинство волшебников считают, что к Тёмным Искусствам относятся все те проклятия и порчи, которые могут причинить кому-либо страдания, или убить кого-либо, — ответил, сбросив лёгкое оцепенение, профессор Квирелл.

Гарри ждал, что профессор продолжит, но когда стало очевидным, что тот сказал всё, что собирался, он скептически уставился на мужчину.

— Тёмные Искусства - это чистое зло! — воскликнул рыжеволосый гриффиндорец, и Гарри почти впал в ступор, увидев, как некоторые из студентов закивали, соглашаясь с этим идиотом.

— Вы, должно быть, шутите... — пробормотал, будто сам себе Гарри, но, тем не менее, все в аудитории его услышали, и профессор вновь перевёл взгляд на него, до этого с некоторым любопытством разглядывая рыжеволосого идиота.

— Почему вы так думаете, мистер Поттер? — Гарри заметил, что во взгляде профессора появилось что-то новое.

— Это одна из самых нелогичных вещей, что я когда-либо слышал. Я, конечно, всегда знал, что я гораздо умнее среднестатистического человека, но глупость, которую демонстрируют некоторые в Магическом мире, просто поразительна. Когда я услышал о Тёмных Искусствах, я думал, что это связано с нашей магией, нашим магическим ядром и тем, каким образом мы на него воздействуем. Но если это правда, и тем, кто решает, что относится к Тёмной Магии, а что нет, является Министерство Магии, то это одна из наиглупейших вещей, которую я когда-либо слышал.

— Почему вы так считаете? — не отрывая от него взгляда, спросил Квирелл.

— Министерство Магии состоит из людей, и люди, по большему счёту, боятся того, чего не понимают, того, что у них не получается, того, что они не могут контролировать. Учитывая это, как можем мы быть уверены в том, что принимаемые ими решения являются обоснованными и беспристрастными? Что, если кто-то был не в состоянии научиться какому-нибудь заклинанию, или этот волшебник боялся этого заклинания, потому как не мог себя от него защитить? Они могли бы просто отнести это заклинание к Тёмным Искусствам и покончить с этим, и это ещё даже не всё - что если начнётся война? Они что, ожидают, что мы пошлём в нападающих на нас врагов чары щекотки или оглушения и начнём молиться, что они не придут в себя, или что кто-нибудь из их товарищей не отменит заклятие? Это человеческая глупость в наиболее ярком её проявлении.

Квирелл продолжал смотреть на него ещё какое-то время, затем огляделся и, будто бы вспомнив о том, где он находится, снова сосредоточился на занятии. Остаток занятия прошёл довольно быстро, но профессор запинался так сильно, что его слова с трудом можно было разобрать. Однако Гарри практически не обращал на это внимания. Ответы на его вопросы о Тёмных Искусствах его совершенно не удовлетворили, он найдёт способ утолить свою жажду знаний, и его совершенно не волновало то, что для этого придётся сделать. Он был так погружён в свои мысли, что даже не заметил взгляда профессора Квирелла, который не отрывался от него на протяжении практически всего занятия.

На следующий после занятия по ЗОТИ день, Гарри сразу заметил, что в отношении к нему студентов что-то изменилось. С самого начала его обучения в Хогвартсе они постоянно указывали на него, шептались между собой и по нескольку раз проходили мимо него в коридорах, пытаясь как можно лучше разглядеть его шрам, но так как он был слизеринцем, они пытались делать это тогда, когда думали, что он не обращает на них внимания. Но теперь… Теперь в их глазах, появилась новая эмоция, и она была очень хорошо ему знакома, ведь он никогда не уставал вновь и вновь вызывать её во взглядах у магглов, с которыми он жил в приюте... О да, страх был воистину великолепной эмоцией.

Насколько знал Гарри, его разговор с профессором на первом занятии по ЗОТИ быстро разлетелся по Хогвартсу, и всеобщее мнение сводилось к тому, что Гарри является чуть ли не следующим Тёмным Лордом. Он не мог сдержать улыбку, появляющуюся на его лице каждый раз, когда он слышал, как кто-то шепчется об этом. Честно говоря, он совершенно не представлял, _каким образом_ одиннадцатилетний мальчик мог бы стать Тёмным Лордом, но, по крайней мере, его это забавляло.

Гриффиндорцы были хуже всех, особенно тот рыжеволосый идиот с ЗОТИ, его, как узнал Гарри, звали Рональдом Уизли, и он не упускал ни единого шанса назвать самого Гарри предателем, тёмным волшебником или Пожирателем Смерти, когда видел его в коридорах. Гарри же практически не замечал рыжего, для него тот был похож на назойливую муху - она может иногда надоедать тебе, но не настолько, чтобы заслужить что-то большее, нежели мимолётный недовольный взгляд.

Вообще, существовало довольно мало вещей, которые бы могли заинтересовать его и привлечь его внимание, особенно это касалось людей. Они были такими предсказуемыми и неинтересными, разве было что-то удивительное в том, что из-за этого он игнорировал большую их часть? Но всё же некоторые люди могли оказаться полезными для него в будущем, поэтому, несмотря на то, что они были ему неинтересны, он терпел их общество. Попав в магический мир, Гарри надеялся, что эта тенденция изменится, и он сможет найти кого-нибудь, кто заинтересует его; кого-нибудь одновременно похожего на него, но и отличающегося достаточно, чтобы они могли дискутировать друг с другом. Но до тех пор, пока он найдёт кого-то подобного, он был бы вполне доволен, найдя и кого-нибудь, кто оказался бы ему полезен, а также смог бы его развлечь.

День после первого занятия по ЗОТИ был также и днём, когда он нашёл кого-то подходящего для этой роли. Окружающие в дальнейшем скажут, что это был его первый друг, но сам Гарри не воспринимал это таким образом, – для него произошедшее было подобно приобретению питомца.

Было время обеда, и Большой Зал начинал заполняться студентами. Гарри сидел на своём обычном месте, располагавшемся в некотором отдалении от всего остального факультета. Он читал книгу по рунам, которую взял в библиотеке, когда почувствовал, как кто-то садится рядом с ним. Даже если внешне это никак не проявилось, он почувствовал себя заинтриговано, обычно никто не садился рядом с ним. Сетуя на своё любопытство, Гарри слегка опустил свою книгу и взглянул налево. Там сидел мальчик с его курса, тот же, который ехал с ним в одной лодке, и от которого двое других детей старались держаться подальше. Он был немного выше Гарри, у него были тёмно-русые вьющиеся волосы и голубые глаза, его лицо также выглядело довольно аристократичным: высокие скулы, тонкие губы и прямой нос. Гарри признал, что его сосед был довольно привлекательным, тому, конечно, было довольно далеко до красоты самого Гарри, но тем не менее.

— Теодор Нотт, —представился мальчик, когда заметил, что Гарри обратил на него внимание.

Гарри слегка приподнял бровь, демонстрируя своё недоумение, но всё же представился, в конце концов, это было обычной вежливостью:

— Гарри Поттер.

Нотт, кажется, был этим довольно воодушевлён, и, прежде чем Гарри мог бы вернуться к чтению своей книги, спросил:

— Ты не против, если я сяду здесь?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри и, вновь проклиная своё любопытство, добавил, — хотя я нахожу довольно странным то, что ты захотел сюда сесть, в конце концов, все остальные слизеринцы не встретили меня с распростёртыми объятиями.

Нотт выглядел несколько неуютно, но Гарри его чувства не особо волновали, однако, когда на лице его соседа появились горесть и ярость, интерес мальчика к нему слегка возрос.

— Мой отец находится в Азкабане за то, что был Пожирателем Смерти. Министерство конфисковало больше половины нашего состояния. Естественно, дети _законопослушных_ волшебников, которые служили Тёмному Лорду лишь потому, что находились под проклятием подчинения, не могут быть замечены в компании сына известного и преданного Пожирателя Смерти, — всё же произнёс Нотт, не отводя взгляда от Гарри.

— Понимаю, — пробормотал Гарри, и он действительно имел это в виду. Сейчас, когда он задумался об этом, то вспомнил, что видел Нотта сидящим отдельно от остальных. Он также никогда не видел, чтобы тот с кем-нибудь разговаривал, мальчик казался довольно оторванным от остального факультета, и, естественно, так как он был слизеринцем, на других факультетах у него также не было друзей, ведь слизеринцы для всей остальной школы были практически воплощением зла.

Даже учитывая всё это было довольно странно, что сын преданного Пожирателя Смерти решил начать общаться с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Разве не должен Нотт ненавидеть Гарри за то, что он якобы прибил его Лорда? Кроме того, сам Гарри был полукровкой, и он знал, что многие верят этим предрассудкам о чистоте крови. Но в то же время он не видел ни капли ненависти в глазах Нотта, хотя и заметил то, что могло бы объяснить его присутствие здесь – мальчик был одинок. Гарри был знаком с чувством одиночества, у него был такой же взгляд, когда он жил в приюте. До того момента, когда всё изменилось, до тех пор, пока он сам не изменился. Гарри помнил свои прошлые чувства: желание находиться рядом с кем-нибудь, чтобы кто-нибудь гордился им, да даже просто, чтобы был кто-нибудь, с кем можно было бы поговорить. Но неважно, насколько сильно ему этого хотелось, неважно, что именно он предпринимал, он всегда оставался лишь ненормальным для них. Он всё ещё помнил все те случаи, когда они избивали его; всё то время, что они унижали его, и как никто не предпринимал ничего, чтобы их остановить.

Он постоянно молился, чтобы кто-нибудь пришёл и забрал его домой, чтобы у него появились отец и мать, чтобы он был нужен хоть кому-нибудь. Несколько раз его усыновляли, и некоторое время после этого он всё ещё верил, что всё будет хорошо, что он будет счастлив, и что у него наконец-то появится семья. Но это никогда не длилось долго. Они всегда возвращали его обратно в приют, и всегда все считали, что с ним было что-то не в порядке. Одна особо религиозная пара даже назвала его сыном Дьявола. Остальные мальчишки в приюте воспользовались этим, и с тех пор постоянно говорили ему, что он был не достоин любви и семьи, что независимо от того, что он предпримет, он никогда не станет достойным того, чтобы кто-нибудь захотел усыновить его. И некоторое время он даже верил им, он перестал молиться и надеяться, потому что ничего из этого не помогало. Но потом ему исполнилось семь, и всё изменилось.

Поэтому сейчас Гарри лишь кивнул и вернулся к своей книге. Нотт мог оказаться для него довольно полезным, ведь тот вырос в магическом мире и мог бы поделиться с ним теми знаниями, которые выросшим в маггловском мире волшебникам были просто недоступны. Нотт выглядел довольным даже просто сидя рядом и поглощая обед, чему Гарри был совершенно не против, он умел ценить тишину и не видел смысла в бесцельных разговорах. Ближе к концу обеда, Нотт нарушил тишину:

— Что ты читаешь? Эта книга должна быть действительно интересной, раз ты даже не притронулся к еде.

Гарри поднял взгляд от книги и перевёл его на Нотта, но, увидев на лице того лишь искреннее любопытство, ответил:

— Я читаю "Руны и основы их применения" под авторством Шейна Уиллиса. Книга и правда интересная, и так как это лишь основы, она является довольно простой для чтения. Думаю, что месяца через два-три я смогу наконец понять и более продвинутые учебники по этому предмету.

Гарри собирался продолжить говорить о книге, когда увидел широко распахнутые от удивления глаза Нотта.

— Что-то не так, Нотт? – решил всё же спросить Гарри, хотя его это не сильно интересовало.

— Руны?! — воскликнул Нотт. К счастью, они сидели в отдалении от остальных слизеринцев, и его никто не услышал. — Ты изучаешь Древние Руны? Но мы должны начать их изучение лишь на третьем курсе! Я знал, что ты талантлив, я имею в виду, видя твою работу на занятиях, в этом не остаётся сомнений, но Руны? И ты даже веришь, что будешь способен понять более продвинутый уровень через два-три месяца? Это невероятно!

Гарри еле удержался от улыбки, увидев выражение лица Нотта.

— Я допустил ошибку, когда покупал учебники, — признался Гарри. — Я купил книги, необходимые лишь для первого курса и всего несколько дополнительных. К сожалению, я уже прочитал их все, к тому же, все наши занятия невероятно простые. Мне необходимо было найти что-нибудь, что бы развлекло меня, поэтому я и начал изучать Древние Руны.

Нотт молчал несколько секунд, но затем лишь усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Я не знаю почему, но меня совершенно не удивляет твой ответ.

После этого они оба вернулись к еде, хотя Гарри скорее лишь начинал свой обед, учитывая, что его тарелка была практически полной. Однако, через несколько минут Нотт начал вздыхать, и Гарри вновь посмотрел на него, слегка приподняв бровь. Поняв, чего хочет Гарри, Нотт объяснил:

— Они не перестают постоянно смотреть на меня с тех самых пор, как я сел сюда, но когда они понимают, что я заметил их, то они лишь отводят взгляд и начинают перешёптываться между собой. Всё это довольно-таки раздражает.

— Посмотрим... Так как я, несомненно, следующий Тёмный Лорд, они, наверное, сейчас гадают, не станешь ли ты моим первым последователем, — пояснил внутренне веселящийся Гарри, вновь переведя взгляд на свою книгу и сохраняя серьёзный тон голоса.

Его сосед несколько моментов ничего не говорил, а затем рассмеялся, привлекая к себе внимание нескольких слизеринцев, сидящих к ним ближе всего. У Нотта ушло некоторое время на то, чтобы успокоиться и восстановить контроль над своими эмоциями, но он, наконец, произнёс:

— Правда? Стоит ли мне с этого момента обращаться к тебе "Мой Лорд"?

Когда Гарри посмотрел на своего соседа, было невозможно не заметить веселья в глазах обоих мальчиков, и Теодор Нотт стал первым, кто увидел искреннюю улыбку на лице Гарри.

— Знаешь, я не думаю, что это необходимо, по крайней мере, в Хогвартсе, "Поттер" или "Гарри" вполне достаточно. Однако вне Хогвартса, я думаю, ты можешь обращаться ко мне "Ваше Величество", что-то в этом есть, ты так не думаешь?

К сожалению Нотт не мог ему ответить, так как снова расхохотался. Гарри улыбнулся и закончил свой обед. Возможно, Нотт был не так уж и плох.


	5. Глава 5: Иерархия

Незаметно пролетел месяц, за который практически ничего не изменилось, занятия продолжали быть настолько простыми, что Гарри находил их невероятно скучными. Он также продолжал держаться поодаль от остальных студентов, не то чтобы кто-то был против этого, но они были твердо убеждены в том, что Гарри собирается стать следующим Тёмным Лордом, и большинство из них предпочитали избегать его, за исключением Тео, конечно. Тео практически стал его тенью, и Гарри можно было лишь изредка заметить без него.

Поначалу Гарри даже не представлял, как себя вести в компании Тео, у него раньше никогда не было друга или кого-нибудь, с кем можно было поговорить, поэтому он никак не мог выбрать подходящую маску, которую следовало бы использовать рядом с ним. У него не было совершенно никакого желания вести себя как наивный ребёнок каждую минуту, когда он был с Тео, но он также не думал, что было бы осмотрительно с его стороны полностью отбросить все свои маски и быть самим собой. Поэтому первые несколько дней Гарри в основном молчал и предоставлял ведение разговоров Тео, и, хоть тот тоже не был особо болтливым по своему характеру, это позволило Гарри лучше его узнать. Большую часть своего свободного времени они проводили в библиотеке, Тео изучал теорию первого курса, а Гарри проводил это время в поисках книг, которые могли бы его заинтересовать. Спустя некоторое время после того как они начали проводить вместе время, Гарри обнаружил, что ему даже нравится компания Тео. Он был тихим и более сформировавшимся как личность, нежели большинство детей его возраста, благодаря чему Гарри мог поддерживать с ним аргументированные обсуждения. Хоть он и не был настоящим самим собой с ним, всё же используемая им маска была гораздо ближе к его истинному "я", нежели все прочие.

Сегодня был один из редких дней, когда Тео не было рядом с ним. Тот вспомнил, что у него есть незаконченная домашняя работа, которую необходимо сдать завтра, и решил доделать её в своей комнате. Перед уходом он немного подразнил Гарри, сказав, что каждый раз, когда они бывали в библиотеке, он постоянно отвлекался на то, что в данный момент изучал Гарри, находя это более интересным, нежели то задание, которое ему было необходимо выполнить. Гарри не придал его отсутствию особого значения, может он и привык к компании Тео, но он всё ещё оставался очень независимой и любящей уединение личностью. Ему, как правило, люди совершенно не нравились, поэтому тот факт, что он проводит так много времени с Тео, до сих пор казался ему чудом, а то, что ему это даже нравилось, было, по его мнению, вообще умопомрачительно.

Видя, что уже почти настало время отбоя, Гарри собрал свои вещи и покинул библиотеку. Он дошёл до своей гостиной, назвал пароль и зашёл внутрь.

Как только он оказался внутри, Гарри понял, что что-то было не так. Он едва заметно напрягся и оглядел гостиную, сразу заметив, что в ней не было ни одного первокурсника. Вторым, что он заметил, было условное разделение гостиной на две части, оно не было очевидным, но тот, кто знал, на что обращать внимание, мог с лёгкостью его увидеть. Третьим отличием от обычного уклада стала группа из пятерых старшекурсников, которая находилась отдельно от двух основных групп, разделивших между собой гостиную, эти старшекурсники смотрели на Гарри с презрением и ненавистью.

Он сразу догадался, к чему подобные перемены. Очевидно, некоторые слизеринцы не собирались и дальше позволять ему просто наблюдать за всем со стороны, и это совершенно его не радовало. Теперь у него было лишь несколько секунд, чтобы решить, как именно следует на это отреагировать, чтобы извлечь из этой ситуации наибольшую выгоду для себя. Он должен был моментально решить, каким он хочет предстать перед остальными слизеринцами – приветливым и наивным, либо же тёмным и опасным, а может чем-то средним между ними? Он был уверен, что сможет повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу независимо от того, какую линию поведения он для себя выберет, разница была лишь в том, что одно из возможных решений принесёт ему больше пользы, нежели другие.

Прежде, чем он смог более тщательно обдумать всё это, к нему приблизились пятеро старшекурсников, один из которых оттолкнул его к стене, из-за удара головой о которую Гарри почувствовал лёгкую дезориентацию. Двое других тем временем прижали его руки к стене с обеих сторон, а оставшиеся трое встали перед ним, отгораживая его от остальной части гостиной. Гарри узнал юношу, стоящего в середине своеобразной "стены" - это был шестикурсник по фамилии Джагсон, на лице которого в данный момент была неприятная усмешка. Гарри был уверен, что именно он является лидером этой маленькой группы.

— Я думаю, настало время, чтобы ты узнал, как обстоят дела на факультете, Поттер, — произнёс Джагсон тоном, который он, вероятно, считал угрожающим. Гарри же еле удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза, звучало это довольно смехотворно. — Сейчас ты, наконец, уяснишь, где твоё место. Ты всего лишь отвратительный полукровка, подобным тебе не должны позволять даже учиться в Хогвартсе, не говоря уже о поступлении на благородный факультет Слизерин. Ты ничего не стоишь. Твоё место у моих ног, вылизывая мои ботинки, это единственное, на что ты можешь быть годен. И скоро ты, так или иначе, выучишь это, — закончил говорить Джагсон, после чего он и двое его друзей достали свои волшебные палочки из карманов.

До того, как Джагсон заговорил, Гарри собирался предпринять лишь те меры, которые будут необходимы, чтобы выйти из этого конфликта без повреждений, но теперь он был зол. _Он_ ничего не стоил? _Его_ место было у чьих-то ног? Если и было что-то, чего он никогда не потерпит от окружающих, так это их отношения к нему так, будто он в чём-то им уступает, будто он хуже их. В приюте к нему относились подобным образом из-за того, что он отличался от окружающих, здесь они собирались относиться так к нему из-за статуса его крови? Что же, в приюте дети довольно быстро научились не связываться с ним, скоро научатся этому и в Хогвартсе.

— О, я понимаю... — шёпот Гарри, разнёсшийся по гостиной, заставил практически всех находящихся в ней слизеринцев вздрогнуть. — И кто же, предположительно, собирается указать мне моё место?

— Я! — практически прорычал Джагсон, направляя свою палочку на Гарри.

И в этот момент Гарри сделал то, что удивило их всех, - он рассмеялся. Гарри смеялся, а большинство студентов ощущали, как кровь стынет в их венах, этот смех был холодным и жестоким, совершенно не таким, каким должен быть смех одиннадцатилетнего ребёнка. Когда Гарри поднял голову, Джагсон и двое его друзей, стоящие перед ним, инстинктивно отшатнулись, глаза мальчика практически светились от едва сдерживаемой магии, а садистская улыбка заставляла его прежде ангельское личико стать похожим на демоническое.

Гарри поднял обе руки, каждое его движение провожалось взглядом всех студентов в гостиной, и положил по ладони на руку каждого из двух старшекурсников, удерживающих его у стены. В следующий момент тишину гостиной нарушили два полных боли крика, исходящие от этих юношей. Оба сразу же отпустили Гарри, прижимая одну из своих рук к груди, и те, кто находился к ним ближе всего, могли разглядеть, как их рубашки намокают от крови, и даже часть виднеющейся из плоти кости. Гарри небрежно указал на них, и оба старшекурсника потеряли сознание. Позаботившись о лёгком неудобстве, которое приносило ограничение его движений, менее чем за десять секунд, он повернулся к Джагсону и его двум оставшимся друзьям. Приятели Джагсона направили на него свои волшебные палочки, но прежде, чем они успели хотя бы открыть рот, чтобы произнести заклинание, Гарри уже начал действовать, и вновь двойной крик наполнил гостиную. Оба юноши оказались на полу со сломанными ногами, и крики снова прекратились сразу же после того, как Гарри заставил обоих потерять сознание, всего лишь указав на них.

Гарри перевёл взгляд на Джугсона, но ни на секунду не упускал из виду и остальных слизеринцев в гостиной. Он заметил, как некоторые из студентов сильно побледнели, а также страх, который многие из них не могли скрыть. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему это не нравилось, страх действительно был великолепной эмоцией.

— Ты собираешься показать мне, где моё место? — мягким тоном спросил Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от Джагсона. Двигаясь с удивительной скоростью, он оказался перед шестикурсником и забрал палочку у него из руки. — Могу я поинтересоваться, как именно ты планируешь это сделать?

Несмотря на то, что его голос был дружелюбным, взгляд Гарри обещал страдания, и Джагсон смертельно побледнел. Видя, что старшекурсник не собирается отвечать ему, Гарри сосредоточился на своём желании поставить его на колени; до тех пор, пока это было нечто настолько простое, ему не нужны были ни волшебная палочка, ни заклинания, - его магия сама сделает то, что он пожелает. Когда Джагсон оказался перед ним на коленях, Гарри больше ничего не мешало практически ласково провести рукой по его щеке. Это было нежное и лёгкое прикосновение, от чего выражение лица мальчика казалось ещё более пугающим.

— Меня несколько раздражает то, что ты попытался сделать, Джагсон, — сказал ему Гарри, не убирая руки со щеки старшего юноши, ему нравилось видеть, как глаза того расширились и наполнились страхом. — Я собирался лишь наблюдать со стороны и не вмешиваться, но ты своими действиями нарушил мои планы и не оставил мне другого выбора. Должен признаться, я не люблю, когда в мои планы кто-то вмешивается.

Когда Гарри закончил говорить, он закатал левый рукав рубашки Джагсона до локтя и правым указательным пальцем стал выводить невидимые узоры на его коже.

— И всё из-за чего? — продолжил Гарри. — Из-за чистоты крови? — вновь мягким голосом поинтересовался мальчик, собирая на кончике своего указательного пальца магию, которая, будто лезвие, разрезала кожу там, где он проводил им по руке Джагсона. — Скажи мне, чем тебе сейчас помогает твоя чистая кровь? — спросил Гарри, пока его палец вырисовывал гротескную картину на коже старшекурсника, не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на стоны, полные боли.

— То, что имеет значение, не кровь, Джагсон, а магия. Ты понимаешь? — будто играя роль профессора, задал вопрос Гарри.

Несмотря на боль, Джагсон поднял голову и посмотрел на мальчика, он не знал, был ли вопрос риторическим, но всё равно ответил:

— Я по-по-понимаю, — и глядя в глаза этому ребёнку, стоящему перед ним, как мог он не понять.

— Хороший мальчик, — прошептал Гарри, поглаживая его щёку, будто он был любимым питомцем, порадовавшим своего хозяина, выучив новую команду. — Лишь для того, чтобы у нас больше не возникало сомнений, где моё место?

— Надо мной, — без задержки убеждённо ответил Джагсон и не сдержал облегчённого вздоха, увидев, как глаза Гарри потеряли некоторую свою холодность.

— Я рад видеть, что ты смышлёный. К сожалению, это не отменяет того, что ты рассердил меня. Ты же понимаешь, что тебе придётся ответить за свои действия, верно?

Джагсон кивнул, он мог быть шестикурсником, но что-то внутри него вопило о том, чтобы он сдался и прекратил бороться, и это то, что он сделал: он подчинился, опустил голову и стал ожидать своего наказания.

— Тогда... Я надеюсь, ты не заставишь меня сожалеть о столь снисходительном наказании, — произнёс едва слышно Гарри, после чего, прикоснувшись к руке Джагсона, он сломал в ней все кости. К облегчению Джагсона, он чувствовал боль лишь несколько секунд, после чего Гарри оглушил его.

— Вы трое, — сказал Гарри, смотря на юношу и двух девушек, которые находились ближе всех к нему, — отнесите их в Больничное крыло.

Трое слизеринцев, к которым обратился Гарри, не теряя времени подчинились ему и несколько секунд спустя покинули гостиную, левитируя пятерых парней перед собой.

Весь этот конфликт не занял и пяти минут. У Гарри ушло лишь пять минут на то, чтобы разрушить прежнюю и установить новую иерархию на Слизерине. Теперь сам он находился на её вершине, сопровождаемый всеми остальными; в зависимости от их взаимоотношений и ценности для него, они могли начинать бороться за эти места между собой. И всё это решилось за пять минут, Гарри не пришлось даже говорить что-либо по этому поводу, в конце концов, они все были слизеринцами.

Гарри оглядел гостиную, ничем не показывая своих эмоций, его, казалось, совершенно не заботило то, что он только что сделал. Когда он заговорил, его голос вновь был нежным и мелодичным, заставляя многих гадать, как столь прекрасный голос мог звучать столь холодно и жестоко всего несколько минут назад. Другие же считали, что это подходит ему, его голос был таким же, как и его внешний вид, они оба скрывали жестокого и беспощадного демона, и это пугало гораздо сильнее, чем если бы он и внешне выглядел как монстр.

— Я надеюсь, что все здесь находящиеся столь же сообразительны, как и Джагсон, поскольку я буду очень недоволен, если из-за вашей глупости я хоть как-то пострадаю.

Гарри был удовлетворён, увидев, как некоторые из слизеринцев кивнули, а в глазах других появилось понимание. Не теряя больше ни минуты, он отправился в свою спальню. Он и так потратил больше времени на это недоразумение, чем ему хотелось бы, а ведь была книга, которую он надеялся успеть дочитать сегодня.

Чего он не знал, так это того, что в нише, скрытой гобеленом, за всем произошедшим наблюдали все первокурсники, за исключением Теодора.

— Ты видел это, Драко? — спросил его лучший друг, Блейз Забини. — Что теперь будем делать мы?

Драко посмотрел на остальных первокурсников, которые были с ним, и все они, как и Блейз, глядели на него в ожидании ответа. Однако он и сам этого не знал. Что он мог им сказать? До поступления в Хогвартс у него уже было всё спланировано: он попадёт в Слизерин; с лёгкостью поднимется в иерархии факультета, ведь он был не просто чистокровным волшебником, но и наследником рода Малфоев; затем, наконец, станет управлять факультетом, также как и его отец до него. Но пять минут, всего лишь пять минут изменили всё. Возможно, лучшим решением будет поговорить с отцом и узнать его мнение относительно сложившейся ситуации, Драко был абсолютно уверен, что его отец будет знать, как поступить.

— Мы пока ничего не будемделать. Просто понаблюдаем, но ничего более. На Йольских каникулах я поговорю с отцом, уверен, он будет знать, что делать.

Остальные слизеринцы кивнули и покинули их наблюдательный пункт, расходясь по своим комнатам, у них было над чем подумать. Этой ночью единственными слизеринцами, которые спали спокойно, были Гарри Поттер и Теодор Нотт, все остальные же не могли и глаз сомкнуть, всякий раз видя прекрасное лицо с садистской улыбкой и глазами цвета смерти.

На следующий день казалось, будто ничего не изменилось в Слизерине. Гарри и Тео всё также сидели в отдалении от всех остальных змеек, а студенты Слизерина выглядели всё также высокомерно и неприступно. Практически для всех жителей замка ничего не изменилось, но не для Северуса Снейпа.

Для начала, прошлой ночью он получил вызов по каминной сети от Поппи, оповестившей его о том, что пять из его змеек находятся в Больничном Крыле. Северус никогда бы не признался в этом, но когда он увидел, кто именно там находится, он был очень удивлён. Джугсон со своим окружением были одними из лучших студентов на своих курсах. Когда он поинтересовался у них о том, что же произошло, то удивился ещё больше, когда они все отказались что-либо объяснять. Раздражённый, но понимающий, что он ничего с этим поделать не может, Северус отправился отдыхать, взяв на заметку, что завтра следует присмотреться к студентам, возможно, так он сможет узнать, почему пятеро его слизеринцев оказались в Больничном Крыле. Он знал, что если это дело рук гриффиндорцев, то те не смогут этого скрыть, в конце концов, представители этого факультета даже понятия не имели об осторожности.

Следующим утром Северус не заметил ничего необычного, глядя на представителей остальных факультетов, и, на первый взгляд, его факультет тоже ничем не отличался от своего привычного поведения. Но для кого-то вроде него, того, кто привык замечать малейшие перемены в окружающей обстановке и людях для того, чтобы выжить, было легко увидеть, что все слизеринцы заставляли себя вести так, будто ничего не произошло, все, кроме двух. Гарри Поттер и Теодор Нотт, оба мальчика вели себя так же как и обычно и были единственными слизеринцами, чьё поведение не было наигранным. Странное поведение его студентов и пятеро, находящихся в Больничном Крыле, заставили его присмотреться к ним более внимательно, нежели обычно.

Слизеринцы выглядели встревоженными, некоторые младшекурсники даже не могли скрыть страх, проскальзывающий на их лицах, в то время как старшекурсники не могли скрыть уважения, восхищения и иногда даже благоговения. Северус заметил, что данные эмоции проскальзывали на их лицах, лишь когда они украдкой бросали взгляды на двух первокурсников.

Ему стоило большого труда не показать свой шок. Нет! Нет, этого не могло произойти! Это было совершенно невозможно. Вывод, к которому он пришёл, не может быть верным. Поттер был первокурсником, он не мог отправить пятерых студентов старших курсов в Больничное Крыло. _Но_ , — шёпотом возразил голосок в его мыслях, — _твои слизеринцы ведут себя странно, да и все эти взгляды... Кроме того, ты же не забыл приют, верно?_ Северус был уверен, что голос над ним насмехается, он не мог найти ни одного веского аргумента и да, он помнил приют, он хотел бы забыть его, но не мог.

Он продолжил наблюдать за своими змейками, но взгляды, бросаемые ими на Поттера, не прекращались и не изменялись. Во время обеда, когда пятеро слизеринцев покинули Больничное Крыло и присоединились к остальному факультету в Большом Зале, Северус внимательно следил за их взаимодействием с остальными слизеринцами. Он едва не поперхнулся, заметив, что они сели за стол, а остальные позволили им это, лишь после небольшого кивка Поттера.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы подтвердить сделанные им раньше выводы. Но как? Как Поттер смог это сделать? Эти мысли преследовали его всё оставшееся время до его занятия у первого курса Слизерина.

Поттер, так же как и на всех предыдущих занятиях, сдал идеально сваренное зелье, и Северус не смог сдержать желания придраться к нему. С тех пор как Поттер появился в Хогвартсе, он испытывал непреодолимое желание найти что-нибудь, чтобы назначить мальчишке отработку, и это могло оказаться прекрасным шансом.

— Поттер, задержитесь.

Поттер лишь кивнул и собрал свои вещи, сказав Нотту, что увидится с ним позже. Когда все студенты покинули класс, он подошёл к преподавательскому столу и выжидающе посмотрел на Снейпа.

— Прошлой ночью пятеро старшекурсников Слизерина оказались в Больничном Крыле с переломами костей, — Северус надеялся увидеть что-то изобличающее в реакции мальчишки, но единственной эмоцией, которой он от него добился, была лишь слегка приподнятая бровь. — Есть ли что-нибудь, что вы хотели бы мне об этом рассказать?

Северус был уверен, что это сделал мальчишка, он лишь не знал как, и у него не было никаких доказательств, что это был Поттер. Но он надеялся, что если Поттера загнать в угол, то тот признается или хотя бы проговорится о чём-нибудь. Северус готов был поклясться, что на долю секунды увидел на лице мальчика улыбку, но в следующее мгновение она пропала, и единственной видимой эмоцией на лице Поттера было искреннее недоумение.

— Что-то насчёт пятерых студентов? Нет, профессор, честно говоря, я только однажды говорил лишь с одним из них, и даже тогда, я уверен, этот разговор длился не более пяти минут. Тео и я слышали о произошедшем этим утром за завтраком… Что-то про дружескую дуэль, вышедшую из-под контроля?..

Если бы это был кто-то другой и другая ситуация, Северус бы восхитился его умением недоговаривать, при этом не солгав. Сам Снейп был отличным легилиментом, и, насколько он мог определить без проникновения в мысли мальчишки, Поттер сказал правду, не всю, но, тем не менее, правду. Северус знал, что необходимо быть великолепным манипулятором, чтобы суметь солгать, говоря правду, и он не знал, что чувствовать, поняв, что ребёнок перед ним был способен на подобное. Одиннадцатилетний мальчишка. Не имеет значения, сколько он прилагал усилий, он не мог не думать о приюте и разговоре с миссис Браун, а также о последующей беседе с самим Поттером. Это не могло быть нормальным, что мальчишка столь сильно напоминал ему Тёмного Лорда.

— Убирайтесь, — прошептал Северус, глядя на это невинное выражение лица, и в этот раз он был уверен, что на нём появилась улыбка, однако именно смех, который он услышал, когда дверь за Поттером закрылась, заставил его вздрогнуть. Это будет далеко не последний раз, когда Северус будет проклинать тот день, в который они пошли в этот приют.

Альбус находился в преподавательской, ожидая прихода остальных профессоров, чтобы они могли начать собрание. Пока он ждал, он заметил, что Мастер Зельеварения выглядит отстранённым и немного обеспокоенным. Взяв на заметку поговорить с ним после собрания, Альбус привлёк внимание своих коллег, чтобы они могли начать.

Как обычно, обсуждение началось со старших курсов, чтобы профессора, преподававшие лишь для третьих и последующих курсов, могли освободиться к тому времени, как они начнут обсуждать второкурсников и первокурсников, ведь с этими студентами они практически не встречались.

Около двух часов спустя они, наконец, дошли до первокурсников, и Альбус не мог не признать, что ему было любопытно узнать о том, как адаптировался юный Гарри. Мальчик настолько отличался от всего того, что ожидал Дамблдор, что это только усиливало любопытство.

— Есть ли первокурсники, которые проявляют особый талант по отношению к какому-либо предмету? — спросил Альбус.

Это был один из вечных вопросов, Альбус, как и все директора Хогвартса до него, задавал его каждый год. Не всегда бывало так, что находились студенты, более одарённые в каком-либо из предметов, нежели их однокурсники. Однако периодически такой студент появлялся, и тогда профессора присматривали за ним и поощряли его более глубокое самостоятельное изучение предмета, к которому у него была предрасположенность. Альбус прекрасно помнил некоторых из них: Северус Снейп был особо одарён в Зельеварении, когда ему было одиннадцать, он мог варить такие зелья, на которые даже не все шестикурсники были способны; Джеймс Поттер также был одним из таких студентов, однако его призванием была Трансфигурация, он был способен сделать с её помощью такое, что удивляло даже Дамблдора; и конечно, Лили Поттер, её сильной стороной были Чары, казалось, не существовало чар, которые бы она не смогла сотворить.

Но в этом году, хоть это и было обычным вопросом, Альбус был особо заинтересован в ответе. Унаследовал ли Гарри талант матери или отца? Или, может, у него предрасположенность была совершенно к другому предмету? Директор с трудом мог сдержать своё любопытство, однако, он заметил, что профессора были куда более оживлёнными, нежели до этого, хотя никто и не хотел заговаривать первым. Наконец, Минерва решила высказаться, она достала что-то из своего кармана и положила это на середину стола.

— Минерва? — поинтересовался Дамблдор, гадая, что же его давняя подруга хочет сделать.

— Это было сделано студентом на его первом занятии по Трансфигурации.

Альбус слегка приподнял бровь, но взял предмет, который, как оказалось, был иголкой, но как только он рассмотрел её поближе, его глаза в шоке расширились - эта иголка была настоящим произведением искусства. Любопытные взгляды коллег показали ему, что он не смог сдержать своего изумления. Зная, что если они не увидят её, то не смогут понять его реакции, Альбус передал её Флитвику, сидящему слева от него, и был доволен, заметив, что профессор Чар также не смог скрыть своего изумления. Когда иголка побывала у всех профессоров, он спросил:

— Кто?

— Ты не узнал инициалы? — спросила с небольшой улыбкой Миневра. — Г.Дж.П., Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Он смог выполнить и трансфигурацию, и обратное превращение спички в иголку со своей первой попытки. Затем он провёл остаток занятия, развлекаясь изменением своей иголки таким образом, какой только мог вообразить. Я сама подсказала ему попробовать изменить иголку, но я совершенно не ожидала подобного. Мне никогда не попадался настолько одарённый студент.

Альбус давно уже не видел Минерву столь оживлённой, её восхищение практически лилось из неё рекой. Он услышал смешок Филиуса и увидел, как небольшой профессор покачал головой.

— Очевидно, не только мой предмет кажется мальчику лишь детской игрой, я клянусь, что он даже скучает на моих занятиях. Не думаю, что хоть что-нибудь из того, что я задаю им, является для него сложным или интересным.

Остальные профессора тоже присоединились к разговору, и каждый из них отмечал, что Гарри был одним из лучших, если даже не самым лучшим, студентом своего курса по их предмету. Северус был одним из тех, кто не сказал о Гарри ничего, Квирелл также предпочёл промолчать, но Альбус был уверен, что молчание последнего было связано больше с заиканием, нежели чем-то ещё. Спустя практически полчаса, десять минут которого они провели, обсуждая успехи Гарри, Альбус закончил собрание и отпустил всех профессоров, попросив Северуса задержаться.

— Ты выглядишь рассеянным, что-то произошло? — спросил Альбус, как только они остались одни.

— Этот мальчишка… Все приготовленные им зелья были сварены идеально.

Альбус вздохнул, наличие студента, столь талантливого в более чем одном предмете было редкостью, последний такой студент обучался в Хогвартсе более пятидесяти лет назад. Было странно то, насколько эти двое были похожи, и эта схожесть всё продолжала усиливаться. Северус вздохнул и, посмотрев Альбусу в глаза, сказал:

— Пятеро старшекурсников Слизерина оказались в Больничном Крыле прошлой ночью. Я знаю, что это его рук дело, Директор. Я полностью уверен в том, что это сделал он.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь доказательства? — спросил Дамблдор спокойным тоном, хоть и сомневался в их наличии, в конце концов, причастность к подобному Тома тоже всегда невозможно было доказать.

— Доказательства? Конечно, у меня нет никаких доказательств! — почти прорычал Северус. — Альбус, есть что-то тревожащее меня в этом мальчике, — наконец признался Снейп, и директор еле удержался от улыбки.

Пятьдесят лет назад он сам был на месте Северуса, у него были такие же подозрения относительно другого темноволосого мальчика с невинным выражением лица и ледяным взглядом. Они были так похожи, но даже при всей этой схожести, Альбус всё ещё не оставлял надежды. Ведь, несмотря на некоторые одинаковые черты, они также довольно сильно различались. Возможно, лучшим решением будет сконцентрироваться на их различиях и надеяться, что история не повторится, в конце концов, их наибольшим различием было то, что один из мальчиков был Тёмным Лордом, а другой Спасителем Магического Мира.


	6. Глава 6: ТМР

Гарри проснулся с затёкшей шеей, не совсем понимая, как оказался в подобном состоянии, пока не вспомнил, где сейчас находился.

Вчера был последний учебный день перед Йольскими каникулами. После того, как он попрощался с Тео, оставшись единственным студентом Слизерина на праздниках в Хогвартсе, Гарри решил принять долгую расслабляющую ванну внутри своего сундука. После этого он остался в гостиной своих потайных апартаментов, решив выбрать книгу и почитать в одном из кресел, где очевидно и заснул, отсюда и его затёкшая шея.

За несколько прошлых месяцев ничего более интересного, чем уроки Полётов не произошло, и Гарри это вполне устраивало. Видимо, его факультет усвоил урок, по крайней мере на данный момент. Гарри был уверен, что рано или поздно найдётся какой-нибудь идиот, которому придётся ещё разок его преподать, но мальчик надеялся, что это произойдёт не скоро, учитывая некоторые обстоятельства. После того занятия по Зельеварению, когда Снейп попросил его задержаться, мужчина с ним больше не заговаривал, но Гарри чувствовал, как зельевар большую часть дня внимательно за ним наблюдает. Было очевидным, что Снейп его недолюбливает, а также думает, что именно Гарри был тем, кто отправил Джагсона и его друзей в Больничное Крыло. Теперь каждый раз, лишь заметив неподалёку зельевара, мальчику приходилось надевать одну из своих наиболее детских и невинных масок. Именно поэтому его бы совершенно не обрадовало, если бы сейчас кто-нибудь додумался до чего-то, что могло причинить ему дополнительные неудобства, дав Снейпу ещё больше поводов сосредоточить на нём своё внимание.

Джагсон же… О, Джагсон его удивил. Вместо того чтобы всеми силами избегать его, втайне разрабатывая план мести, тот решил лучше узнать Гарри. Теперь Джагсон проводил с ним почти столько же времени, сколько и Тео.

Как минимум дважды в неделю старшекурсник присоединялся к ним в библиотеке, обычно выполняя в это время свою домашнюю работу. Заметив однажды, над чем работает Гарри, а также его интерес к Древним Рунам, Джагсон предложил свою помощь, сказав, что может проверить, какие из Рун он уже запомнил, а также предложив свои конспекты с занятий по этому предмету, чтобы Гарри мог лучше в нём разобраться. Гарри с любопытством принял его предложение, пытаясь понять, чего добивается Джагсон, но тот лишь продолжал выполнять свою домашнюю работу и обсуждать с ним Древние Руны. Гарри не стал бы отрицать, что эти беседы были довольно интересными, – Руны были одним из любимых предметов у Джагсона, так что он знал очень многое о них.

Вынырнув из своих размышлений, Гарри встал с кресла и, потянувшись, отправился принимать душ. Ему нравилось в Замке и во время учёбы, но он был рад, что теперь у него наконец появилось немного времени на себя, а также возможность побыть самим собой в безопасности своих апартаментов в сундуке. Несмотря на большой соблазн, Гарри понимал, что не может провести здесь все свои каникулы, и всё же он решил покинуть их только к обеду.

Из-за того, что оставшихся в Хогвартсе на каникулы студентов было совсем немного, преподаватели решили, что все они должны будут обедать за одним столом. Предположительно это было сделано для того, чтобы те, кто остался в школе, несмотря на свои разногласия и принадлежность к разным факультетам, смогли стать более непринуждёнными и весело провести вместе праздники.

Для Гарри же это ничего не меняло, все студенты всё ещё старались держаться от него подальше, большинство из них верили, что он следующий Тёмный Лорд, даже если, _насколько им известно_ , он не был ни в чём замешан с самого своего поступления в Хогвартс. Ему было любопытно, действительно ли они все настолько глупые, или всего лишь делают вид, что верят в эту чушь, чтобы их никто не обвинил в том, что они встают на сторону _злого слизеринца_? Честно говоря, он не мог определить, что было бы хуже в данном случае, глупость или трусость. Ему _одиннадцать_. Неужели они считают, что он по ночам сидит в своей комнате вместе с Тео и разрабатывает коварные планы по захвату мира?

Так, ворча еле слышно о человеческой недальновидности, Гарри выбрал место ближе к местам преподавателей и сел около профессора Квирелла. Он не знал почему, но аура профессора всегда его успокаивала, мальчик предполагал, что так на него действовало ощущение магии мужчины. У Гарри сложилось впечатление, что профессор использует не меньше поддельных личин, чем он сам.

Пожелав преподавателям доброго утра, он приступил к обеду. Не желая находиться в Большом Зале дольше необходимого, Гарри довольно быстро поел и сразу же отправился в библиотеку. Сейчас, когда замок был почти пуст, он мог наконец-то полностью её исследовать. Ему, конечно, хотелось бы осмотреть и Запретную Секцию, но он не думал, что кто-нибудь из преподавателей выдаст ему пропуск – неважно, насколько одарённым его считали, он всё ещё оставался лишь первокурсником, и любой профессор, не сомневаясь, решит, что он ещё слишком юн, чтобы читать книги, находящиеся в этой секции. Но, несмотря на это, у него в распоряжении были тысячи книг, и он не собирался упустить ни единой возможности изучить их.

В одном из дальних углов библиотеки Гарри обратил внимание на небольшой письменный столик, расположенный у окна с выглядящим довольно удобно креслом. Эта часть библиотеки находилась в отдалении от основной, что создавало иллюзию уединённости; это место быстро превратилось в его любимое.

Гарри довольно быстро выработал себе новое расписание: он проводил утро и вечер внутри сундука, обедал и ужинал в Большом Зале, а в послеобеденное время читал в библиотеке. В один из таких дней он находился в библиотеке, полностью погрузившись в книгу по Защите от Тёмных Искусств, которую ему посоветовал Квирелл. Она его настолько увлекла, что Гарри заметил, что его кто-то зовёт лишь после того, как к нему обратились трижды.

— Гарри…

Мальчик нехотя оторвал взгляд от страниц книги и повернул голову. Он был немного удивлён, ведь тем, кто его так настойчиво звал, оказался профессор Квирелл, – сейчас голос мужчины был несколько другим, более глубоким, и было в нём что-то ещё, что Гарри точно не мог определить, прямо как на том самом первом занятии по ЗОТИ.

— Профессор, — откликнулся он, позволяя книге упасть на стол и устраиваясь поудобнее в кресле.

— Мне пришлось не раз позвать тебя, прежде чем ты меня заметил, — слегка приподняв бровь, произнёс Квирелл, показывая, что ему хотелось бы узнать, что же так увлекло Гарри.

— О, прошу прощения за это, профессор, — ответил он с небольшой улыбкой на лице. — Я был полностью поглощён книгой.

Профессор достал волшебную палочку и, сотворив себе кресло похожее на то, в котором устроился сам Гарри, присел за стол, с любопытством посмотрев на книгу и затем переведя взгляд на мальчика.

— _«Магические способы защиты. Часть вторая»_ , я не ожидал, что когда-нибудь увижу первокурсника, который бы читал, и тем более понимал бы эту книгу. И какова же причина того, что сейчас ты читаешь в библиотеке, а не резвишься снаружи в снегу с другими детьми?

Гарри внимательно вгляделся в профессора, он был уверен, что на мгновение в карих глазах мужчины появился алый проблеск. Кроме того, Квиреллу, похоже, было действительно интересно услышать его ответ, да и ему самому по какой-то причине не хотелось использовать при профессоре свою детскую маску.

— Я не очень общительный человек, — равнодушно произнёс он, на что Квирелл лишь скептически приподнял бровь.

— Неужели? Мне так не показалось, — сказал профессор, не отрывая своего взгляда от мальчика. — Я заметил, что Нотт стал практически твоей тенью, и, насколько мне известно, Джагсон также стал проводить с тобой довольно много времени.

Услышав его слова, Гарри полностью сосредоточился на профессоре, он знал, что Снейп практически не спускает с него глаз в последнее время, но не ожидал, что Квирелл также наблюдает за ним, и честно говоря, он пока не знал, как это воспринимать.

— Правда? Я и не знал, что вы уделяете мне столько внимания, профессор, — ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от Квирелла, и был готов поклясться, что снова заметил этот алый проблеск, быстро смешавшийся с карим цветом глаз мужчины. Он решил пока не сосредотачиваться на этом, и продолжил говорить, не давая профессору никак прокомментировать это заявление. — Скажите, профессор, вы обучались в Хогвартсе?

Квирелл слегка задумчиво посмотрел на него, не видя между этим вопросом и темой их разговора связи, но всё же ответил.

— Да, я посещал Хогвартс.

— Понятно, — практически прошептал Гарри. — И на каком факультете вы были?

После нескольких секунд молчания, Квирелл всё же произнёс:

— Слизерин.

На лице Гарри всего лишь на мгновение появилась крошечная улыбка, после чего его выражение вновь стало безэмоциональным.

— Тогда вы должны понимать, как именно на факультете Слизерин обстоят дела: иерархия, маски, сила, заговоры и альянсы. Это основы, определяющие и выделяющие Слизерин среди остальных факультетов. Отец Теодора Нотта в настоящее время находится в Азкабане за то, что он не отрицает своей преданности Тёмному Лорду, и, хоть подобная верность достойна похвалы, не стоит забывать, что его семье пришлось самостоятельно справляться с последствиями принятого им решения. Они не только потеряли большую часть своего состояния, когда его конфисковало Министерство, но и все те, кто раньше были их друзьями и соратниками, отвернулись от них в мгновение ока. В конце концов, они все потратили тысячи галлеонов, подкупая необходимых людей, чтобы самим избежать Азкабана, было бы просто ужасно, если бы их заметили в компании кого-нибудь из семьи, не отрицающей своей связи с Тёмным Лордом. Естественно, те же взгляды эти семьи привили и своим детям, что автоматически сделало Теодора Нотта изгоем на факультете и опустило его на самый низ иерархии, оставляя без сил и влияния в Слизерине. Разве не естественно, профессор, то, что Теодор потянулся к кому-то, находящемуся в таком же положении, что и он сам?

Некоторое время они просто в молчании смотрели друг на друга.

— Возможно, хотя это не объясняет того, почему Джагсон стал проводить рядом с тобою столько времени. Также это не объясняет, почему ты принял компанию сына известного и преданного Пожирателя Смерти.

Гарри слегка улыбнулся. Ему нравилось общество Квирелла, а ведь обычно ему с трудом удавалось найти хоть чью-нибудь компанию интересной. Практически не заметив этого, он отбросил почти все свои маски, несмотря на то, что подобное в присутствии другого человека с ним не случалось уже очень долгое время.

— Я узнал, что являюсь волшебником лишь несколько месяцев назад, существует множество вещей, которые мне неизвестны, но для тех, кто вырос в волшебном мире, они являются обычным знанием. Теодор вырос в магическом мире, — произнёс Гарри так, будто лишь это всё объясняло, отчасти так и было, и, если он правильно оценил профессора, тому не понадобится дополнительного объяснения.

— Даже если он сын Пожирателя Смерти? — уточнил Квирелл.

— До тех пор пока от них есть хоть какая-то польза, меня не волнует их происхождение или то, кем они являются. Какая разница от того, что отец верен Волан-де-Морту, если сын будет предан лишь мне? — на губах Гарри при этих словах появилась небольшая улыбка, а глаза слегка засияли.

Всё внимание Квирелла было полностью сосредоточено на мальчике, отмечая малейшее его движение и изменение выражения лица, во взгляде профессора легко можно было заметить заинтересованность, когда он услышал ответ на свой вопрос.

— А Джагсон? — спросил мужчина, не скрывая некоторого любопытства в голосе, но ему было довольно-таки тяжело подавить пробежавшую по его спине дрожь, когда Гарри рассмеялся. Он бы никогда не ожидал услышать такого смеха от одиннадцатилетнего ребёнка. Смех первокурсника оказался холодным, жестоким и тёмным, однако в нём были и чарующие нотки, из-за которых мужчине пришлось одёрнуть себя и напомнить, что ребёнку, сидящему перед ним, всего лишь одиннадцать лет.

— Джагсон… Видите ли, Джагсон просто был неверно проинформирован, что привело к формированию у него некоторых совершенно нелепых убеждений. Я же всего лишь поправил его.

Улыбка, появившаяся на губах Гарри в этот момент, была крайне садистской. Видя её, Квирелл не сомневался, что эта проблема была разрешена с крайней жестокостью, он припомнил, что в начале учебного года несколько слизеринцев оказались в Больничном Крыле. Ему были неизвестны лишь две вещи: как Гарри смог победить, выступив против пятерых старшекурсников, и из-за чего произошёл конфликт.

— Неужели? — поинтересовался профессор. Он понимал, что мальчик ни за что ни в чём не признается, но, возможно хотя бы назовёт причину, по которой Джагсон с его небольшой группой оказались под бдительным присмотром медиведьмы. — И каких это убеждений?

— У Джагсона возникло нелепое представление о том, что лишь из-за своей чистокровности он лучше меня, — садистская улыбочка вновь появилась на лице мальчика, и при этом его глаза засияли, как никогда приобретая схожесть с Авадой Кедаврой. К тому же сейчас, когда на его волосы попал солнечный свет, они приобрели алое сияние, Гарри был невероятно похож на ангела смерти, и Квирелл, даже если захотел бы, не в состоянии был бы оторвать от него взгляд. — Я просто показал ему, что он был неправ.

Небольшой смешок соскользнул с губ профессора, прежде чем он смог бы сдержаться, но, быстро восстановив потерянный на мгновение контроль, Квирелл, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от Гарри, ответил:

— О, я понимаю…

Теперь, несмотря на то, что он всё ещё не знал, как Гарри смог победить пятерых старшекурсников, мужчина догадался – что бы Гарри ни использовал в конфликте с Джагсоном, его действия определили новую иерархию на факультете, что в свою очередь объясняло изменившееся за прошлые месяцы поведение слизеринцев. Хотя, вероятно, это не единственная причина таких изменений на факультете, то, что сделал Гарри, заставило одного из ярых сторонников теории превосходства чистокровных подчиниться одиннадцатилетнему полукровке. Из всех возможных объяснений произошедшего мужчина склонялся к следующим возможным причинам: Гарри либо напугал Джагсона настолько, что старшекурсник подчинился, либо произвёл на него настолько сильное впечатление, что Джагсона больше не волновал статус его крови.

Квирелл подозревал, что это была скорее даже совокупность обеих этих причин, что лишь сильнее разжигало его любопытство и желание узнать, что же произошло на факультете Слизерин. Что мог сделать этот ребёнок, сидящий перед ним такого, что привело в трепет весь факультет? То немногое, что он узнал о Гарри с начала учебного года, явно указывало на то, что первокурсник был истинным слизеринцем, и что со временем он окажется на вершине иерархии факультета, но он не ожидал, что это произойдёт настолько быстро. Он знал, что спрашивать мальчика о том, что именно он сделал, было бесполезно, но возможно тот расскажет ему об этом позже, когда он уже не будет профессором.

Они провели несколько минут в молчании, наслаждаясь комфортной компанией друг друга, пока Квирелл не вспомнил ещё кое-что, сказанное Гарри, что заинтересовало его.

— Ранее ты сказал, что отец Нотта предан Тёмному Лорду, а не что он _был_ ему предан. Ты считаешь, что Пожиратели Смерти всё ещё преданы своему умершему лидеру?

Квирелл не смог бы точно описать тот взгляд, которым его наградил первокурсник, но в нём точно присутствовали несколько эмоций: недоверие, разочарование, энтузиазм и восхищение.

— Профессор, вы же не собираетесь сказать мне, что действительно верите в то, что Волан-де-Морт мёртв? Он Тёмный Лорд, причём, исходя из того, что я успел о нём узнать, самый ужасающий и гениальный Тёмный Лорд за последние пятьсот лет. Вы и правда считаете, что он позволил бы чему-то столь тривиальному как смерть остановить его? Тем более, что годовалый ребёнок смог бы его убить? Я лично не сомневаюсь, что он всё ещё жив.

Мужчине пришлось сдерживать самодовольную улыбку, которая норовила появиться на его лице, – ему приносил огромное удовольствие, даже большее, чем он ожидал, тот факт, что Гарри не считал его, как все остальные, мёртвым, а также думал, что он был гениальным и ужасающим; всё это, как ни странно, вызывало в нем гордость.

— Разве это не пугает тебя? — с любопытством спросил Квирелл у Гарри. Большинство людей затряслось бы от ужаса, только подумав о том, что Тёмный Лорд, пытавшийся их убить, всё ещё может быть жив, но мальчик сидел здесь с таким спокойным видом, будто его это всё совершенно не касается.

— А должно? — спросил Гарри, и Квирелл не мог не признать, что сбитое с толку выражение лица Гарри оказалось невероятно милым.

— Он же пытался убить тебя, — напомнил профессор, глядя на мальчика так, будто тот сошёл с ума, или был к этому близок.

— Я знаю, и всё же не вижу причин бояться его сейчас. Мне было бы интересно узнать, кем является Волан-де-Морт. Я имею в виду, это же не может быть его настоящим именем, но я не нашёл совершенно никакой информации о том, кто мог бы скрываться под ним. Если бы он был чистокровным волшебником, он вряд ли стал бы скрывать своё настоящее имя, не правда ли? Он бы гордился, что именно перед его родом остальные волшебники склонялись, именно его род боялись и уважали. В том случае, если он являлся полукровкой или магглорождённым, то почему он выступал за взгляды, которые считали его второсортным волшебником? Это совершенно бессмысленно. Вы знаете, профессор, даже если он хочет убить меня, мне бы хотелось поговорить с ним. Вы можете представить себе, какими знаниями он обладает?

В этот момент на лице первокурсника появилось мечтательное выражение, и Квирелл подозревал, что если бы Гарри знал об этом, то был бы довольно смущён подобной потерей контроля над своими эмоциями. Хотя, надо признать, что сам мужчина находил это выражение лица мальчика куда более милым, чем следовало бы, но, не желая ещё больше погружаться в подобные мысли, он решил продолжить разговор.

— Несмотря на то, что он убил твоих родителей? — всё ещё пытаясь понять ход мыслей мальчика, спросил Квирелл.

— Это война, — ответил Гарри, выражение его лица быстро сменилось на более серьёзное, подобное поведение всё ещё удивляло сидящего рядом профессора. — Они знали о возможных последствиях и всё же выбрали борьбу. Я даже не могу сказать, что согласен с теми идеями, за которые они готовы были рисковать своими жизнями, особенно учитывая, что я понятия не имею, за что боролась их сторона. Я не ненавижу Волан-де-Морта за то, что он их убил и не виню его за это. Скорее я уважаю его за его знания, силу и то, чего он смог достичь. Хотя я также не могу сказать, что согласен с ним, так как я не знаю, какие цели он преследовал.

— Несмотря на все убийства и пытки? — продолжил допытываться Квирелл. Это совершенно не походило на то, что он ожидал. Он сам никогда не знал своей матери, но несмотря на это всё ещё ненавидел своего отца за то, что он их бросил. Гарри же был другим, он не ненавидел и даже не винил его в смерти своих родителей, и мужчина совершенно не знал, как реагировать на подобное. Он привык к ненависти окружающих, так же как и к их страху, но этот ребёнок, даже имея все причины для этого, не испытывал по отношению к нему подобных чувств.

— Если говорить откровенно, меня это мало волнует, — и опять на его лице появилась эта неестественная для ребёнка садистская улыбка. — Я даже думаю, что Волан-де-Морт был довольно милосердным, — добавил он.

Квиреллу пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не уставиться на мальчика с открытым ртом. _Он_ был довольно милосердным? Это то же самое, что сказать, что василиски всего лишь маленькие, милые и безобидные змейки; или что дементоры это существа, которых невозможно не захотеть обнять; или что драконы и мухи не обидят; а если точнее, подобное утверждение было совершенно неверным, с любой точки зрения. Вероятно, часть испытываемого им скептицизма всё же отразилась на его лице, но, учитывая только что сказанное Гарри, вряд ли его можно было обвинить в некоторой утрате контроля. Заметив его эмоции, Гарри добавил:

— Вне зависимости от того, кем они были или что совершили, Волан-де-Морт всегда даровал им смерть. Существуют вещи намного ужаснее смерти, и я не думаю, что сам был бы настолько милосерден.

И мужчина не мог не поверить ему. Пусть смерть и была тем, чего он сам всегда боялся, он не сомневался, что демон, сидящий рядом с ним, потому что только им и мог быть этот мальчик, сможет любого заставить поверить в то, что смерть это милосердие, что это спасение. При этих словах, взгляд Гарри был настолько знающим, что Квирелл невольно задумался, убивал ли этот ребёнок уже, пытал ли он кого-нибудь до такого состояния, когда они начинали умолять его о смерти, и он хладнокровно отказывал им в этой милости. Странно, но ему было совсем не трудно поверить в то, что именно так и было, и при этом часть его, которая было настолько же садистской и извращённой, ликовала – драгоценный Спаситель Светлой стороны был таким же, как и он. При этой мысли он не смог сдержать тёмный холодный смешок, сорвавшийся с его губ, и увидел, как Гарри улыбнулся ему в ответ на подобную реакцию. Но это была не прежняя садистская улыбка, в этот раз она была тёплой, придавая первокурснику настолько невинный вид, что Квирелл моментально осознал, что Гарри вырастет куда более опасным, чем кто-либо, кого он когда-либо встречал. В конце концов, вряд ли кто-нибудь мог вселить больший ужас, чем монстр, который умел выглядеть по-ангельски невинно.

Оба собеседника некоторое время молчали, потерявшись в своих мыслях. Квирелл не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он вспомнил кое-что, упомянутое Гарри, что заинтересовало его.

— Ты говорил, что узнал о магическом мире лишь несколько месяцев назад, верно? Теперь, когда ты уже провёл в нём некоторое время, что ты о нём думаешь? Тебе хорошо удаётся адаптироваться ко всему?

Гарри вновь перевёл на него взгляд, и мужчина решил, что если бы на его месте был бы кто-нибудь другой, то этот человек, наверное, не выдержал бы подобного пристального внимания. Но он не отвёл взгляда и поэтому смог увидеть промелькнувшие во взгляде мальчика эмоции, пока тот решал, как ответить на заданный вопрос.

— Я вырос в приюте. Это приют только для мальчиков, его финансирование даже прокормить нас едва позволяло. В детстве я даже и подумать не мог, что магия существует. Естественно, я знал, что отличаюсь от _них_ , — Гарри даже не пытался скрыть своего отвращения, говоря о «них», что заставило Квирелла взглянуть на него с любопытством; увидев этот взгляд, Гарри пояснил. — Они не упускали ни единого шанса, чтобы указать мне на то, каким ненормальным я был, что я был хуже них, что я ничего не стоил. Им пришлось преподать тот же урок, что и Джагсону.

Профессор почувствовал, как на его лице появляется небольшая улыбка, – этот ребёнок действительно был похож на него в детстве, он сомневался, что сам был настолько кровожадным в одиннадцать лет, не был он способен и изобразить столь невинное выражение лица. Даже в детстве его красота скорее была порочной, и когда он взрослел, это лишь усиливалось.

— Я думаю, что неплохо со всем справляюсь, — продолжил Гарри. — Занятия довольно лёгкие, но всё же есть некоторые вещи, которые мне действительно непонятны.

Квирелл еле смог скрыть испытываемое им удивление, для кого-то вроде Гарри признаться в том, что потенциально могло оказаться его слабостью, требовало определённого доверия к собеседнику, и часть его не могла не гордиться тем, что юный гений доверился ему.

— И что же тебе непонятно? — спросил он, искренне надеясь узнать ответ, возможно, он сможет помочь этому первокурснику с возникшим затруднением.

Мужчина помнил, каково было ему, когда он впервые попал в магический мир. Когда подобная мысль проскользнула в его сознании, он еле сдержал шок; он не помнил, когда в последний раз искренне хотел кому-то помочь. Просто помочь, не ожидая ничего в ответ. Сейчас, когда он задумался об этом, он также не мог бы припомнить, когда его в последний раз настолько интересовал разговор с кем-нибудь, хотя это удивляло его не так уж сильно. Было довольно трудно поддерживать интересный и стимулирующий разговор хоть с кем-нибудь, когда половина тех, с кем он обычно имел дело, находилась перед ним на коленях, дрожа от страха, а другие рыдали, умоляя его о пощаде, или же проклинали его, называя монстром.

— Что ж, ваш предмет, для начала.

Мелодичный голос Гарри быстро выдернул его из своих размышлений, но осознание сказанного мальчиком всё же заняло у него некоторое время.

— Мой предмет? — недоумённо переспросил он. Это была ещё одна вещь, которую он не мог избежать; рядом с Гарри он не чувствовал необходимости полностью скрывать испытываемые им эмоции или использовать различные маски. — Из того, что я видел на занятиях, мне не кажется, что ты испытываешь какие-либо трудности по моему предмету, скорее даже наоборот.

— Так и есть. Мне скорее непонятен не сам предмет… На своём первом занятии я спросил у вас, что является Тёмными Искусствами, и ответы, полученные мною, были очень далеки от удовлетворительных. Даже если нелепое мнение окружающих о том, что Тёмные Искусства запрещены, так как они могут быть использованы для причинения вреда другим людям, – правда, это лишь ещё больше запутывает меня. Какой смысл в том, чтобы запрещать раздел магии только из-за того, что кем-нибудь она может быть использована во вред? Это совершенно нелепо. Я могу назвать, как минимум, четыре способа убить кого-нибудь при помощи обычного пера, но ведь они не запрещают использовать перья?

Когда Гарри закончил говорить, его дыхание немного сбилось, став прерывистым, щёки покраснели, а глаза слегка сияли, было очевидно, что подобное его раздражало, и Квирелл прекрасно его понимал. Он помнил своё собственное непонимание, он был не намного старше, когда начал задаваться теми же вопросами.

— Так ты нашёл только четыре способа убийства кого-нибудь пером? — с лёгким любопытством, будто интересуясь погодой, спросил мужчина, хотя было трудно не заметить веселье в его глазах. Очевидно, Гарри его заметил, так как на его лице появилась ответная улыбка.

— Я особо не раздумывал об этом, поэтому вспомнил лишь основные, например, нанести сильный колющий удар в ухо, глаз, нос или рот.

— Неплохо, но ты забыл ещё одну базовую точку – шею.

— Вы совершенно правы, профессор, и как я мог забыть об этом. Вы знаете, нам необходимо немедленно оповестить об этом Министерство Магии. Я уверен, что если мы предупредим их об опасности, что таят в себе перья, они за несколько мгновений сделают их незаконными. Я со своей стороны, буду спать спокойнее, зная, что на один Тёмный Артефакт в мире стало меньше.

Произнеся свою речь, Гарри смог продержаться не больше нескольких секунд, после чего рассмеялся, Квирелл также не смог и дальше сдерживать своё веселье и усмехнулся. Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как его могло действительно развеселить что-нибудь, не включающее в себя пытки. Спустя немного времени они оба взяли себя под контроль, но искорки веселья всё ещё можно было заметить во взглядах обоих. Квирелл, заметив, что Гарри тоже успокоился, вернулся к их прежней теме разговора.

— Когда я был моложе, я тоже задавал подобные вопросы, — серьёзно ответил мужчина. — Тёмные Искусства очень опасная отрасль магии, поэтому Министерство Магии и запретило их. Некоторые волшебники более склонны к Тёмным Искусствам, чем остальные, что делает их Тёмными магами, но это не делает их злыми. Их магия всего лишь более совместима с этим направлением, нежели с другими. Это правда, что некоторые заклинания этой ветви магии требуют от применяющего их больше силы и эмоциональной отдачи, но это единственное различие. То, что эти заклинания требуют от волшебника определённых намерений для их сотворения, скорее всего также является одной из причин, по которой они запрещены Министерством Магии, которое считает, что если волшебник, использующий данные заклинания хочет наступления их последствий, то он может быть только злым. А светлые заклинания якобы не требуют от выполняющего непременно желать наступления последствий, для которых эти заклинания создавались, и именно это качество делает их более безопасными для использования.

Квирелл заметил, что в ходе его объяснения Гарри слегка склонил голову набок, и на его лице появилось несколько недоумевающее выражение, но это длилось лишь несколько мгновений, после чего на смену ему пришло что-то похожее на осознание.

Он был немного удивлён, когда Гарри достал из своей сумки обычное перо и положил его на середину стола. В следующий момент в руках первокурсника оказалась волшебная палочка, и Квирелл едва сдержал шок, увидев её вблизи. Тихо произнеся заклинание, Гарри направил её на перо и превратил его в чёрно-серебристую шкатулку с выгравированными по краям змейками цвета заклятия _Авада Кедавра_ и своими инициалами, выполненными в том же цвете, что и змейки на крышке шкатулки.

Квирелл не показывал этого, но подобная демонстрация его впечатлила, – эта трансфигурация была выполнена идеально. И подобный уровень не был чем-то, на что должен быть способен первокурсник, тем более, со столькими декоративными элементами; змейки вышли особенно детальными и были выполнены в довольно красивом цвете. Хоть мужчина и был рад увидеть способности Гарри, он не понимал, что тот хотел этим сказать.

— Это, — указал Гарри на шкатулку для украшений, положив волшебную палочку на стол, — было пером. Сейчас оно им не является, потому что я _пожелал,_ чтобы оно стало чем-то другим.

Больше ничего не поясняя. Гарри просто продолжил смотреть на него. Квиреллу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы отреагировать на эту демонстрацию, что было вполне объяснимо, в конце концов, одиннадцатилетний ребёнок только что полностью опроверг доводы Министерства Магии, причём сделал это при помощи заклинания, изучаемого на первом курсе; и всё это менее чем за минуту. И лучше всего в этом было то, что он был совершенно прав. Не только Тёмные Искусства требовали от волшебника эмоционального и волевого отклика, такой была любая магия. Любая магия основывалась на эмоциях и волевом элементе, это было основополагающим принципом, этому не учили в школах, но тем не менее это являлось правдой. Квирелл покачал головой, отгоняя свои размышления, и пристально посмотрел на Гарри.

— Я понимаю, — вкрадчиво произнёс он, не отводя взгляда. — Не существует ни Добра, ни Зла, есть лишь Сила, и те, кто слишком слаб, чтобы овладеть ею.

Квирелл знал, что эти слова с его стороны были необоснованным риском, если бы Дамблдор услышал их, он бы моментально понял, кто скрывается под личиной нанятого им профессора, но всё же это был риск, на который он был готов пойти. Он был уверен, что Гарри поймёт, он знал, что этот ребёнок был одним из немногих, кто мог действительно понять это. Поэтому сейчас он не отводил взгляда от мальчика, и его наградой стало появившееся во взгляде Гарри понимание и улыбка на лице, когда тот, слегка кивнув, произнёс:

— Очевидно, Слабые были у власти слишком долго, если подобное считается веской причиной для запрета изучения Тёмных Искусств.

Мужчина улыбнулся. – Гарри понял, – и по какой-то причине это наполнило его гордостью.

Квирелл впервые увидел Гарри, когда фамилию мальчика назвали на распределении, и он сразу понял, что этот ребёнок был совсем не Гриффиндорцем, которого весь Магический Мир ожидал с таким нетерпением, поэтому он решил выждать и понаблюдать за мальчиком некоторое время, вместо того, чтобы сразу нападать на него. Он был удовлетворён тем, что узнал, он даже подумывал о том, чтобы завербовать первокурсника на свою сторону. Но теперь, после того, как они побеседовали, он больше не считал эту свою идею удачной – этот Гарри Поттер никогда не станет за кем-то следовать, подчиняться или кланяться кому-то. Лишь несколько месяцев назад подобная мысль бы вывела его из себя, но теперь это лишь наполняло его предвкушением, он с трудом мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть, каким станет Гарри через несколько лет.

Квирелл уже хотел продолжить их увлекательную беседу, когда они услышали приближающиеся в их направлении шаги, а спустя несколько секунд в их небольшой уголок зашёл Снейп, и мужчине пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не проклясть его.

— Что вы здесь делаете, Поттер? — практически прорычал зельевар, и в этот раз Квирелл уже не был так удивлён, когда в нём взвилось желание запустить в Снейпа _Круцио_ за подобный тон при обращении к мальчику.

— Я просто читал, профессор, — услышал профессор ответ Гарри, но голос мальчика вновь изменился, став более невинным и детским. Когда он повернулся и посмотрел на него, то практически застыл от удивления, во время их разговора он совершенно забыл, что Гарри было лишь одиннадцать лет, но сейчас, впервые за это время, мальчик выглядел соответствующе своему возрасту.

Квирелл почувствовал, как его восхищение этим невероятным ребёнком опять возросло, – его маска была практически идеальной, что заставило профессора задуматься о том, как долго уже Гарри использовал все эти маски, чтобы в одиннадцать лет довести их до совершенства. Если бы Гарри не рассказывал ему о своём детстве, то он решил бы, что мальчик воспитывался в древней, чтящей традиции, чистокровной семье.

— Эта книга явно не предназначена для учеников первых курсов, — заметил Снейп полным недоверия голосом. Квирелл уловил промелькнувшее на лице Гарри раздражение, но уже в следующее мгновение мальчик с наивным видом улыбнулся.

В этот момент Квиреллу захотелось увидеть Гарри действительно разозлённым, он был уверен, что это стало бы невероятным зрелищем; он также был уверен, что даже некоторые из его последователей при этом содрогнулись бы от страха.

— Я знаю, профессор, я просто слышал, как некоторые старшекурсники говорили об одном заклинании из этой книги. Учитывая, что я уже выполнил все домашние задания, и у меня много свободного времени, я решил прочитать о нём. К сожалению, эта книга оказалась слишком трудна для меня, и некоторые её аспекты я не смог понять. А профессор Квирелл как раз искал эту же книгу и, учитывая, что на данный момент это единственный доступный экземпляр, он согласился помочь, объяснив те моменты, которые мне непонятны.

Квирелл был готов зааплодировать мальчику, тот был великолепным актёром, его объяснение было простым и достоверным, причём он не только оправдал себя, но и исключил любые подозрения по поводу того, что они находились вместе.

— Неужели? — процедил сквозь зубы Снейп, и профессор ЗОТИ решил присоединиться к беседе. Очевидно, зельевара совершенно не обрадовало объяснение первокурсника, он лишь искал повод, чтобы навлечь на Гарри неприятности, что самого Квирелла категорически не устраивало.

— Д-да, С-северус, я об-бъяснял мистеру П-поттеру различия м-между нек-которыми щитами.

— Ясно, — неприятно усмехнулся Снейп. — Директор отправил меня сообщить вам, что время вашей встречи перенесено на сейчас, — сообщил Снейп, окинув их обоих взглядом полным отвращения, после чего резко развернулся и стремительно покинул библиотеку.

— Спасибо вам, профессор.

— За что? — несколько недоумённо спросил Квирелл, он не думал, что эта благодарность относилась к его поддержке в рассказанной Снейпу истории.

— За возможность побыть самим собой, — это было неожиданным ответом, но прежде чем он мог задуматься об этом, слова уже сорвались у него с губ.

— Не за что, я благодарен тебе за ту же возможность.

Улыбка, появившаяся в ответ на лице Гарри, могла бы и ангелов заставить согрешить, в этом Квирелл был совершенно уверен. В следующий момент Гарри поднялся из-за стола и покинул их уединённое место.

Опустив взгляд, мужчина заметил оставшуюся на столе ювелирную шкатулку и, сам не понимая причины, положил её к себе в карман, после чего со вздохом вышел из библиотеки. Настало время встречи с этими идиотами, которых ему приходилось ежедневно терпеть для достижения собственной цели, по крайней мере, в этот полдень Гарри обеспечил его интересным времяпрепровождением, чего не случалось уже целое десятилетие.

* * *

Утром на Йоль Гарри проснулся как обычно – для него праздничное утро ничего не значило, в приюте этот день обычно ничем не отличался от других, поэтому, когда он покинул сундук и увидел на своём столе четыре завёрнутых свитка, осознание того, что это были подарки, заняло у него некоторое время. Ему впервые что-то дарили.

Любой другой ребёнок, наверное, в спешке увидеть, что же ему подарили, уже разорвал бы обёртки, но Гарри лишь переложил подарки на свою кровать и аккуратно развернул их, ему хотелось насладиться этим моментом, запомнить его.

Первым ему попался подарок от Тео – книга о Традициях Магического Мира, что очень обрадовало Гарри. В своё время он не смог найти ничего по данной тематике в библиотеке, и Тео пришлось выслушивать его возмущение этим фактом около двух часов. Он усмехнулся, вспоминая этот инцидент, по крайней мере, теперь он знает, что Тео его слушал.

Вторым оказался подарок Джагсона – довольно редкая книга по Древним Рунам и ещё одна об исторических местах, где они были использованы.

Третий подарок не имел отправителя, лишь указывал, что эта вещь когда-то принадлежала его отцу. Поначалу Гарри не понял, что это было, но увидев, как его тело стало невидимым, у него появилась идея. Он не мог определить, что чувствовал, зная, что эта вещь когда-то принадлежала его отцу, Гарри никогда не знал его, и соврал бы, сказав, что любит его или скучает по нему. Но он всё же был благодарен за подобный подарок, не только потому, что сама по себе вещь была довольно ценной, но и из-за того, что это являлось связью с его истоками, с тем, откуда он произошёл. Он никогда не стал бы отрицать того, что он гордился своим происхождением и своими предками, ведь это было частью того, кем он был.

Четвёртым подарком оказалась коллекция книг. На их обложках не было названия, лишь на переплёте были выгравированы римские цифры от одного до десяти. Гарри взял в руки первую книгу и открыл её, на первой странице была сделана небольшая надпись:

 _«Дорогой Гарри,_

 _Когда я был младше, эти книги помогли мне найти ответы на многие возникшие у меня вопросы. Надеюсь, тебе они окажутся столь же полезными._

 _Т.М.Р.»_

На следующем листе была надпись _«Тёмные Искусства»_.

Гарри провёл несколько минут, внимательно изучая книги. Он не знал, кем был Т.М.Р., единственным человеком, с кем он разговаривал о Тёмных Искусствах, был Квирелл, и он не думал, что мужчина кому-то рассказывал об их беседе. Была вероятность того, что книги ему подарил Квирелл, используя псевдоним. Но он не был в этом уверен и, честно говоря, его личность отправителя совершенно не волновала, кем бы тот ни оказался, он предоставил Гарри ответы на его вопросы, за что тот был благодарен.

Закончив их изучение, мальчик решил расставить книги в книжном шкафу в спальне сундука, всё же было бы крайне неприятно, если бы кто-то нашёл их у него. Разложив все подарки, Гарри спустился в Большой Зал с небольшой улыбкой на лице – это Рождество было лучшим за все годы его жизни.


End file.
